The Giving Gift
by 42SantaBaby42
Summary: Bella's shielding ability consists of more than just the ability to shield. She is now the most powerful vampire in existence due to the extent of her gift. Will this extent give her enough power to give Rosalie what she has wanted since her change?
1. Thirst and Family

**This is my first FanFiction… I hope you enjoy!**

**Read & Review!!!**

****sie****

**Disclaimer: I own only the hardback versions of every book Stephenie Meyer has ever written- the ideas behind the works of awesomeness, however, belong to her.**

****sie****

**-(I admire SM with a fiery passion)-**

**

* * *

  
**

**1. Thirst and Family**

It ceased to amaze me-even now, a full year after my transformation into a vampire- how fast the time could go when I was spending every moment with my love. The fact that I didn't need sleep anymore gave me time alone with Edward, but no matter how much time we had together- it was never enough for me. Every night seemed like less time for us than the night before.

As we lie there on our hugely beautiful- and highly durable- bed, the sun began to shine through our windows. The early rays of sunlight hit our bodies- at the moment, joined as one- head on, catching us off-guard- something that rarely happens for us vampires- because we were so wrapped up in one another that disturbances seemed impossible.

I still could not believe that this beautiful creature lying with me was _all mine_. The sunlight coming through made Edward's skin sparkle. I sucked in the beautiful sight of the little "diamonds" glittering under his skin. He was glowing. I didn't need the sun to survive- though it made Edward, if possible, more beautiful than ever. My only sun was Edward. I needed him to survive. He was my warmth, my light, my love. _Mine._ I thought to myself._ All mine_. I smiled to myself at this revelation, though I have the same thoughts every morning around this time.

"Why the sudden smile, love?" Edward laughed.

_Why don't you read my mind and find out, Edward? _I thought in his direction. I concentrated on that thought while maintaining my shield. I found it easier after a year of practice to keep my shield up-even through all of the distractions Edward placed on me because he could finally read my mind, after years of silence radiating at him from my brain. Edward always found it frustrating that he could read everyone's mind except for mine- the one he would give anything to read.

Suddenly, he was kissing my lips- softly. That was always his reaction to hearing my thoughts. He pulled himself on top of me- I was lying on his chest at the moment- and began kissing me with more passion. He moved his hands over my thighs and my arms- anywhere he could reach. I pulled the shield back in- not wanting him hearing my thoughts anymore- much to his displeasure. Edward thought it was still hard for me to keep my shield up, that it took a lot for me to do it. He thought that the shield being pulled back just then was due to the fact that I couldn't concentrate whilst he was kissing me like that. He was very wrong. I don't know why I am keeping it from him that I am absolutely perfect at maintaining my shield now, that not even his tender kisses could make me lose my concentration.

I don't know why I am not telling him about the extent of my ability either...

I was removed from my train of thought by his sudden laughter.

"Bella, love, has it still not occurred to you that we are married? Do you not remember our daughter in the next room? Speaking of Renesmee…" I didn't have the time to answer his first two questions. We were hurriedly getting out of bed, and into our clothing that we would wear for the day. We ran into the closet that was bigger than our whole house combined, and then some. The closet was courtesy of my sister-in-law, Alice.

I decided to wear faded blue jeans and one of Edward's shirts to the larger Cullen residence today. Edward- I noticed- was quickly pulling on some faded, holey jeans and a button-up white shirt. He looked amazing. _As always_, I thought.

We had just finished getting dressed when Renesmee urgently tapped on our bedroom door. We rushed back into our room and opened the door to find our beautiful daughter tapping her foot at us. She was adorable. After only a year of being alive, she already looked like a 9 year old girl would look. But she had the mind of a teenager- and we all know how that is. Our daughter is special. She is extremely beautiful and highly intelligent for her age. Renesmee inherited Edward's bronze-colored hair, but the curl that she had in it came from my father, Charlie. She has Edward's face, but the slight blush in her cheeks comes from me- I used to blush a lot when I was human, mainly because Edward made me. Her attitude, however, came from us both.

"Can we go now???" Renesmee was always like this; _every morning_. She was so eager to get the Carlisle and Esme's house, mainly because she knew that Jacob- her werewolf boyfriend who imprinted on her- would be there. Jacob is my best friend, and one day- much to Edward's displeasure- he will be my son-in-law. I love Jacob. And I can't see any man that I would rather my daughter spend her forever with- well except for Edward.

"Why are you in such a large rush?" Edward asked her. I could tell he was stifling a large laugh. Even though Edward didn't like the idea that his only daughter was imprinted to a werewolf- sworn enemy to the vampire- he couldn't deny that Jacob really loved Renesmee. Apparently Renesmee could tell that her father was fighting his laughter too because she scrunched up her face into a cute pout and was- I'm guessing- throwing things at Edward in her mind. I took this to be true when he scooped her up in his arms and started to tickle her.

"Now is that a very nice thing to say to The Tickle Vamp-Monster?" I couldn't stop myself from giggling at that.

"The Tickle Vamp-Monster?" Renesmee and I said in synchronization. We all shared meaningful looks and burst into fits of giggles. I became memorized- like I often find myself- by the sound of Edward and Renesmee's combined laughter. There was no symphony in history that could compete with the sound of their beautiful voices.

"I want to hunt first," Renesmee said, a little exasperatedly, "Because I want to get it over with early. And yes, I want to go to Nana Esme and Papaw Carlisle's house- as soon as possible. But, FYI- it isn't only because I want to see Jacob. Auntie Alice and I are…" She cut off her sentence abruptly, and flashed me her wonderful smile. Obviously, Alice had instructed her not to tell me something. I decided to let it go for now.

Edward, however, knew what she was hiding from me because he could see into her head. He began to laugh uncontrollably, and looked at me.

"Oh, and what makes you think she will cooperate with yours and Alice's little plan?" He asked her. I could see now where this was going. Alice was going to ask me to do something that I won't want to do. No doubt it would either embarrass me or bore me to death- figuratively of course. But she may not give me a choice. Knowing Alice, she could be ready to handcuff me to a salon chair and dress up my hair for hours on end without being fazed by my screams… I shuddered to think what Alice had planned for me.

"Mom will not have a choice." She said simply. I internally shuddered.

Edward busted into another fit of laughter.

"LET'S HUNT!" Renesmee screamed above Edward's loud roaring.

"Okay, okay, okay." Edward and I said. Having a daughter really changed him. He was so used to giving me- his wife- everything that I wanted. He would also give me things that I insisted he not get me- though that only made him more eager to give them to me. Now, he had to please two amazing women. I knew he didn't mind. He loves us more than his own life, and he doesn't let us forget it.

"Alright, let us hunt. Are you ready, love?" Edward asked me as he bent to kiss me. He meant to give me only a peck, but I wouldn't have that. Before I knew what I was doing, my hands snaked their way around him and knotted to his hair. He reacted by bringing his arms to my waist and pulling me closer to him. We forgot, for the moment, that our impatient daughter was waiting for us to leave. She wouldn't let us forget long.

"Oh my gosh. Just please. Get a room. I will go and hunt by myself and make my evil plans with Alice. You are not needed for that until later..." She continued her rant of threats about Alice, but I was too preoccupied by Edward's hands, and his lips, to notice much.

"Love," Edward said, trying to get my attention. I was too consumed by him to notice. He always had this effect on me. I continued to kiss him without hearing anything. But then he broke away and gave me a look that said "we have all of tonight, and the next, and the next".

"Bella, let us hunt." He said to me. I mulled it over in my brain. We do have forever. And I am pretty thirsty…

"Okay, lead the way, Renesmee."

"Finally." Was her reply. We would really need to do something about that attitude of hers. But the second that thought crossed my mind, I pushed it away. We were the cause of that attitude. And also, we could never get onto Renesmee. She just had this wonderful way about her that made you love her from the moment you laid eyes on her…

"Ugh. Mom! Come _on_. Dad, she is in her trance thing again. Stop looking at me like that." Okay, maybe she needed a good talking to.

"Renesmee, do not talk to your mother that way please." Edward said to her, with a look of clear disappointment.

"No, Edward, it's okay. I was just admiring how wonderful our daughter is and how anyone who sees her will love her automatically and-"I couldn't finish because she ran to me and gave me a bear hug that would probably cause Emmett to wince.

"I'm so sorry, mommy. Please forgive me for being so awful." So my guilt trip worked. I smiled knowingly at Edward and he winked at me.

"I forgive you, honey. Now let's go drink!"

"Yes, let's. Come on, lovely parents of mine." Oh, so she was still sucking up… I will let it slide.

We ran vampire speed deeper into the forest. After a few moments of running, we smelled our prey. There were about three elk up the stream… Enough for us each to have one. Though we would need to find more after these, they were the only things we smelled at the moment, so we three crouched down into our hunting positions, ready to pounce on our unsuspecting prey. We heard the rustling of the leaves around us. It was fall at the moment, so all around us was peace, wind, and colorful leaves. It looked beautiful.

As if on the same timer, we sprang over the hill that separated us from quenching our thirsts.

After we tackled the elk, they didn't stand a chance against our strength, speed, or precision. Before the animals knew what happened, they were still. They lay on the colorful forest floor- lifeless and drained.

It took us about twenty minutes to become sloshy from the amount of blood we took in. My father Charlie would be coming for a few minutes today, and we didn't want to take a chance that we would become tempted by his human blood. We knew that we love him, but it was still wise to prepare before-hand, even though he would only be staying for a few minutes. He was to be going fishing with Billy Black- Jacob's father- for the majority of the day.

Charlie doesn't know about what we are. He knows that we are different, especially Renesmee, but he has his wants and that includes only telling him what is on a need-to-know basis.

We arrived at the large Cullen house in approximately a minute and five seconds. Edward, Renesmee, and I had decided to race to see who arrived first. Of course, the winner was Edward. He is the fastest vampire in our family. He sat there on the front porch steps waiting for us in the remaining seconds it took us to get to the house.

When we went to open the door, it was jerked open, almost falling off of its hinges. And there stood my pixie of a sister-in-law, Alice. I saw a glimpse of worry, pain, and confusion in her eyes. But that look lasted no amount of time. I couldn't be sure I had seen it at all. In fact, I was positive that I hadn't. Now she had a mad look in her eye. It could've easily been that look that I saw when she opened the door. She was dazed and crazy looking. It was a mixture of different levels of excitement and she looked like she was about to burst open like a balloon. I knew that look. It was a look she had when she played dress-up on me. Or when she saw a sale in her favorite store. But it was multiplied. I only saw it on occasions that involved one thing. It could only mean one thing…

"Ohhh, Bella! I have a surprise for you!!!" _Oh, no_.

* * *

**How was it? I really need to know. None of the exciting parts are even close yet, but this just shows what life is like now- a year after BD.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**I really need to know ANYTHING that can help this story or help me.**

**Like I said, this is nowhere touching what is soon to come. Not sure if it will arise in the next chapter or the one after, but it will come in one of the two.**

**There were little things in this chapter that are hinted at- Bella's ability…Alice...And such. It will all be explained and be a good story- hopefully.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	2. Sweet Togetherness and Not Having a Choi

**Thank you so much to those that set this story to their alerts. Thank you so much to those that set this story on their favorites list. Thank you so much, babes93, for being my only reviewer.**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!**

**Tell me what I need to fix and what I am doing a good job on. I cannot improve without criticism. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **sie**… If I did, I would be vacationing in the Bahamas for my Spring Break.**

**(I wonder where SM spends her Spring Break?)**

**READ AND REVIEW!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

_When we went to open the door, it was jerked open, almost falling off of its hinges. And there stood my pixie of a sister-in-law, Alice. I saw a glimpse of worry, pain, and confusion in her eyes. But that look lasted no amount of time. I couldn't be sure I had seen it at all. In fact, I was positive that I hadn't. Now she had a mad look in her eye. It could've easily been that look that I saw when she opened the door. She was dazed and crazy looking. It was a mixture of different levels of excitement and she looked like she was about to burst open like a balloon. I knew that look. It was a look she had when she played dress-up on me. Or when she saw a sale in her favorite store. But it was multiplied. I only saw it on occasions that involved one thing. It could only mean one thing…_

"_Ohhh, Bella! I have a surprise for you!!!" _Oh, no_._

_

* * *

  
_

**2. Sweet Togetherness and Not Having a Choice**

Oh, no. Oh, no_. Oh, NO_.

This will not be good. Alice has a surprise. _For me_. Oh, no.

You may wonder what the big deal is with Alice and her surprises. But if her surprise was for you instead of me, you would be running as far as you could away from her. Far away from this beautiful house. Far from Edward. But I will never leave Edward. I never could. So here I am on the front porch steps of Edward's parent's house. As much as I want to run away from my sister-in-law, I can _NEVER_ leave Edward.

_And Alice would never allow my escape. _I thought to myself. She would not let me go. I was not joking when I said that she could be ready to handcuff me to a salon chair and dress up my hair for hours on end without being fazed by my screams… And that was the least she would do. I, again, shuddered to think of what her plan for me could entail.

Edward snaked his arms around my waist, seeing my sudden panic. There isn't much about me that he doesn't see. But he wasn't the only one that saw my fear. Or felt it. For right beside Alice- as always- was her husband Jasper. I knew that because of his gift he could feel my fear. And he laughed.

"Oh, so my torture is funny, is it, Jasper?" I sort of hissed the words at him. He deserved it. Alice and her ways are no laughing matter. I could very well run away from all of this, but she would track me down. Better to just go quietly. Maybe I could refuse her plan…But just as I made that thought...

"Oh, Bella, you silly goose. You will just love my surprise. I know you will. I see it. I also saw you on your knees begging…" Sometimes her gift of seeing the future was too much. Always knowing things. She didn't even consider my torture. The torture she would put me through. Ugh. No escape. By this time tomorrow I would be a runway model in Paris_. No_…

"To answer your question, Bella, I do not think your torture is funny. But feeling your reaction to my _very tiny_ wife is very entertaining…" Of course he would take her side. Always has, always will. Ugh.

"Love, I promise you will survive. You don't have to do anything you don't feel comfortable with-"

"Bells will be just fine. She has tough skin. Vamp skin." Jacob cut off Edward in a loud voice from inside the house. But I heard his small fit of laughter. I have vampire tough skin, but I also have vampire hearing.

I made a sharp, feral hiss to anyone who would listen. Anyone who thought my predicament was funny.

"If anyone cares: Alice has a surprise for me. Think for a second what that means for me. You may never see me again." I knew that that was a little far-fetched, but I was angry and desperate.

Silence.

Quiet.

Not common for a group of vampires and a werewolf. Especially this group. We love loud sounds. Mainly because we are always making them.

The silence only lasted about a second. But it went in slow motion, and several things happened.

Alice made a face that clearly stated that I was overreacting and I would love the surprise she was to force upon me. Well, she didn't add the _force_ part in her facial expression, but it fit my interpretation.

Edward's expression was one that made its way to his face any time he thought about never seeing me again: expressionless. But I saw the anger there.

Jasper just grinned at me- high off of the emotions around him- I was sure.

The inside of the house was filled with quiet as well. That was until Emmett's booming laughter cut through the air.

"Ha HA… You think… Ha… That Edward would… Let that happen?!"

"I most certainly would not."

"Mom will not have a choice." Renesmee replied. I noticed that she had been silent since we arrived. That was unusual for her. AND she answered the way she had at the house. That I would not have a choice. I would've shuddered at this, but it seemed fishy. Something was up. Her expression was a smile so I knew that she didn't have all of the information concerning my surprise. I chanced a glance at Alice and her expression was the same as the one I saw when she first wrought the door open. Worry, pain, and confusion covered her. But, again, it lasted no time at all. And I was unsure- again- that I had really seen it. But my eyes met hers, and the look them did not change. The trouble was evident. She noticed my interest in her eyes, and she filled them with excitement that matched the rest of her.

Something was definitely up.

What confirmed this was the fact that Edward didn't seem to notice her troubles. Neither did Jasper.

If Alice was worried about something it was sure to be on her mind. She would most definitely be feeling it. So Edward would read the problem in her mind, and Jasper would sense it in her emotions. But they just grinned at Renesmee. I looked at her and she was hugging Esme and Carlisle- who had just come from inside. What mother would I be if I didn't smile too at this moment with her grandparents? So I smiled. I was surprised that it was not forced onto my face. Surely I would have to work at my smile, knowing something was troubling my pixie, but my smile was true. Who wouldn't smile at Renesmee? She was so beautiful and unique.

All thoughts of my Alice were washed from my mind. For this moment.

The three of them broke from the hug, all smiling, like the rest of us.

"I missed you, Renesmee. Even though I saw you yesterday…" Esme adores Renesmee. And not only because her name made up half of Renesmee's.

"I, too, missed you very much." Carlisle spoke with kind and loving words. His adoration of my daughter was not any different than anyone else's. Not that he had a reason to feel differently. If it weren't for him, I would not have her.

"Not as much as me. Nessie! You are late! Nessie!" Of course Jacob would use her nickname. I had become used to it, because he always used it, and he was always where she was. Except for when she went home with us during the nights. The rest of the herd followed him out of the house- bounding through the door and onto the porch.

"Sorry, Jakey, it took forever to get mommy and daddy off of each other to go hunt." The whole family gave Edward and me knowing looks. Then we all busted into fits of hysteria.

"It would take the hands of more powerful beings to get them off each other."

"They are so cute, though."

"You are fighting forces in nature trying to do that, Ness. I forgive you for being late." Jake would never hold something against her. It was against him to do that. He loves her too much to blame her for anything.

It took me this whole conversation to notice, but Rosalie was nowhere to be seen. That was odd.

But a lot of things were odd today.

"Where is Auntie Rose?" Renesmee asked. Of course she would notice Rosalie's absence. They were almost inseparable. Even more inseparable than Renesmee and Jacob. And no one could top that.

"Oh… Um… Well Rose-"

"Rosalie is-"

"Oh she will be right-"

"Auntie Rosie had to go for a run. She needed to do some hunting. She will be back soon for sure." Alice responded. She was the only voice in the sea of voices that sounded sure and confident. She knew something- and not because of her future-seeing.

Ah, Rose. Since Renesmee's birth, Rosalie has been so happy to have her around. She loved her as if she were her own daughter…

No one in this family had more trouble with what we were than Rosalie. She wanted to be human. She wanted to have children. She wanted to cry. She wanted to eat ice cream and not throw it up. She wanted to grow old. Well, maybe Rose wouldn't want the wrinkles to her beautiful face- she would never want that. But still, she wanted to be mortal. Her one wish was that she was human. But that was a gift that no one could give her, though we all wished we could- especially me. It was an impossibility.

I wanted nothing more than for Rose to have the one thing she wanted. I wish I could give it to her. But I cannot.

"Oh. Well… alright." We could all see the disappointment and sadness on my daughter's face. We hated to see her so upset. She is our light; she brightens us all.

"Believe me she wanted nothing more than to see you, honey-"

"It will take her no time at all to get back here to you…"

Again it was Alice that broke through our voices to ensure Renesmee. And- again she sounded so sure of her answer. It very well could be because she had seen a vision about Rose, but I didn't think so. Something was going on. Something…

"It's okay, Auntie Alice. I know she is okay. Auntie Rose would never just leave and not come back." Renesmee was cracking a smile now. We all saw through her brave face, but decided not to say anything.

Obviously Emmett wanted a topic change. He also noticed that the front porch was too crowded. Hey, why not blend the two…

"Hey, let's go inside the house now, guys. There will be all the time in the world to just stand outside and do nothing. Let's go inside and do nothing." By the end of his speech, Emmett was smiling hugely. He was happy with his little joke, though some of us didn't get it at all. He spoke a different language sometimes. Emmett language; belonging to Emmett Planet. But we all love him. He is just a large, muscle-full teddy bear.

"What? Yeah, we are all gonna live forever, but I see nothing wrong with the porch. Though, yeah, dude, it is all scrunched up here…" Jacob was the first to enter the house, on whim of his new claustrophobia.

In a matter of mere seconds, we were all in the house and sitting in chairs, on the floor, and some of us were just standing up and bouncing up and down. Alice.

"…Bella…"

"No, Alice-" I was cutoff by Rosalie bounding in the door with a huge grin.

"Nessie! Oh I missed you even-"

"Even though I saw you yesterday." Emmett, Esme, and I stated.

"Well, yeah. Oh, Ness, how was your night? Did you have pleasant dreams? Were they bad? You must tell me-"

"My night was fine. My dreams were _fine_…" She said that part while looking at Jacob. Such a teenage mind, she had. "… They were not bad, and I don't feel like sharing-" Renesmee's cheeks were even redder than her usual blush by the end of her explanation. Such a teen…

"Why won't you share with us, Ness?" Jacob jokingly asked her. No doubt he knew that he was the star actor in her dreams. Edward knew this too. This is why they both looked at him at exactly the same moment.

"Oh, please, do not involve Edward, you two." I said really fast. I needed to save him from this. Or save Jacob from the father of his imprinted.

"Well if your dreams were about the family dog, I would rather be spared." Rose was still not happy with Jacob. She didn't like his smell. She didn't like his attitude. She didn't like his imprint with her little angel. And she most definitely didn't approve of his blond jokes. I couldn't help the smile that formed on my lips, and I wasn't the only one.

"Auntie Rosie… Ha ha… leave Jakey alone."

"Okay, honey, but only if he sits in the dog house, and doesn't show himself again. Ever. As in, forever and ever. And longer…" Rosalie ended with glaring at Jacob, a smirk playing at her lips.

"Aw now why you wanna be like that, Auntie Rosie?" Jacob was walking on thin ice using Renesmee's nickname for Rose- and in a sarcastic tone.

"Auntie Rosie is gonna kick you sorry-"

"…Assie." Emmett cut Rosalie off with another of his jokes. He finished her sentence with a made-up word. Rosie rhymes with his twisted version of ass. Rosalie bounded over to Emmett and gave him a quick kiss- then went back to Renesmee's side.

"There is a child present, please do not use that language. Apologize to each other. Now." Esme kicked herself into mother mode. I knew that mode- I was just too chicken to rain on my own angel's parade- even though she deserved a good rain...

"But he-"

"Well she-"

"That isn't fair-"

"Come on. She start-"

"Apologize. Now." Esme was in extreme mother mode- even though Jacob was not even remotely close to being her son- she claimed him, as she did with all of her adopted children. I could never go that far into mother mode. But she had been the mother of Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and _Emmett_ for over fifty years, so she had loads of practice. I couldn't even imagine being _their_ mother…Renesmee was enough for me. Always. But that is just because I love her so much.

"I am so sorry, Auntie Rosie, for my being such an a-" Jake was cutoff by Rose's equally insulting attempt at an apology.

"Dearest, Jakeyeyeyeyeyey, I am so, so, so very sorry that I told you that your smell was insulting to me and you do not have the right to be anywhere near my a-"

"You never said any of that-" Jake began, but was overlapped by Edward.

"She was thinking it."

Everyone began to laugh uncontrollably. Especially Emmett. I swear the house was shaking from his booming laughter.

It took a few minutes to get everyone settled. Rosalie and Jacob were on the verge of ripping each other's throats out- literally. Emmett and Jasper were laughing to the point that no one could stop them. Jasper was feeling the different ranges of emotions and it was making him emotionally unstable. Emmett was just being Emmett. Carlisle and Esme were trying- along with Edward, Renesmee, and me- to get everyone settled. Where was Alice?

The moment I started to wonder, she exclaimed above us all.

"You will all cease this in two seconds!" She was vision girl so she was correct. It was mainly because we were shocked that someone so small could make such a loud fuss. But we all knew how Alice could be. Full of surprises. _Full of surprises. Damn._

"Bella, it is time you know what is in store for your future. Your surprise-filled future. Well, surprise-filled for you." Alice was grinning wildly. This wasn't good. No one would interrupt her now. But I would try…

"Alice-" I began in a begging voice- only to be cut short by both Renesmee and Alice stating simply:

"You will not have a choice."

* * *

**How was it??? I must know!!! Tell me so I can do better…**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**We are seeing some important things (Alice, Renesmee, Rose…).**

**What is going on? That is the question.**

**I will update, but I need some inspiration… Reviews maybe?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	3. Group Hugs and Surprise

**I still only have one review… I need to know what I need to improve on and what I am doing a good job of… Help me out.**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the masterpiece known as the Twilight Saga.**

****sie****

**As much as I wish I could claim it.**

**(SM owns my love)**

**READ AND REVIEW!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

"_You will all cease this in two seconds!" She was vision girl so she was correct. It was mainly because we were shocked that someone so small could make such a loud fuss. But we all knew how Alice could be. Full of surprises._ Full of surprises. Damn.

"_Bella, it is time you know what is in store for your future. Your surprise-filled future. Well, surprise-filled for you." Alice was grinning wildly. This wasn't good. No one would interrupt her now. But I would try…_

"_Alice-" I began in a begging voice- only to be cut short by both Renesmee and Alice stating simply:_

"_You will not have a choice."_

_

* * *

  
_

**3. Group Hugs and "Surprise"**

"Whoa, now that sounds ominous…" Of course Emmett would be the one to state the absolute obvious. He would also be the one to see my troubles as his form of entertainment. This was proven true when the house- once again- shook with the force from his booming laugh. He still wasn't over the fact that I had won every arm wrestling match with him throughout the past year.

"I don't know how many times I have to say it, but this is NOT funny! And just because your strength is _wimpy_ compared to mine, it doesn't mean that you can just use my torture to your advantage!" I knew that the last part of that was a low blow. It was worse because I actually hissed at Emmett. I started to feel really guilty about it and then…

"Bella, you don't have to feel guilty-"Jasper felt the guilt radiating from me, and began to try and console me at the same time that Edward started trying, too.

"Love, Jasper is right. The guilt radiating from you and into his mind is overwhelming to us both. Besides, Bella, Emmett knows that what you said is true-"

He couldn't finish because Emmett needed to have his say.

"Bella, I will take you right here, right now. Bring it on."

"Wait, Bella, your strength from being a newborn is still with you? It should have started to fade by now…"

It was only when Carlisle was telling me this that I realized that I had slipped on my secret. Along with my shielding ability becoming stronger- my body wasn't losing the strength that comes from being a newborn. In fact, I was becoming stronger… But none of them knew this. I had started to take extra care and precaution since I learned that there was more to my gift than just being able to shield.

Whenever I planned to practice on pushing my ability, I couldn't really plan it. Alice would see that coming. I had to change my mind constantly. If I were still human, this would be impossible, but my vampire abilities helped to shield some of my plans and thoughts…That was a small part of my ability…

It wasn't always that way…

In the beginnings of my vampire life- I was the same as any other vampire in regard to the way Alice's visions worked. But now, I could use a small portion of my shield only in my brain. This part of my shield I trained to do one purpose: block my future from those who would see it- Alice. But I couldn't shield my whole future, Alice would be suspicious. So I narrowed the shielding of my future to only those that involved my practice times.

Another obstacle was Edward. I had to find a way to "get away"- I hated thinking of it that way- long enough to practice- without him getting suspicious. It was not easy at first to get my alone time. Edward would always insist on coming with me for my "alone time". I explained that the reason it was "alone time" was that I would be alone. He didn't understand why I wanted this time to myself every night, but he caved when I told him that it would be used to get used to this life. I told him that there were still some things that I needed to see for myself- alone.

Which wasn't a lie.

He told me that he understood my reasons, and that he loved me. He made sure I knew he loved me before I left… _Every night_.

It _did_ break me to be away from him for the three hours every night- it was almost unbearable, but it was necessary. I needed to explore what was happening to me.

I remember the first time I realized that my ability was more than I thought it was…

But I couldn't think of that time- the turning point of myself, and the beginning of my secrecy. I hated the fact that I had to lie to everyone: Edward, Carlisle, Jasper, Alice… Especially Alice.

They would be the ones that needed to know the most, though everyone else would need to know as well.

But they couldn't know. _They just couldn't_.

It troubled me so much. I should tell them. But, no I shouldn't. I was so torn all the time- wondering if keeping this from them all was what was best.

But it had to be that way_. It just had to be._

"Oh, Carlisle, my strength started fading a couple of weeks ago. I just didn't want Emmett to know that he could take me on now and win." It was a lie. It was a very big lie. He seemed to accept it, though. He had no reason not to believe me.

This made me go overboard with the guilt again- which Jasper felt all the heat of- and he misinterpreted what it was directed towards.

"Bella, it is _okay_. Emmett will not hold it against you."

"Yeah, Bells, _no harm_, no foul." I noticed his insinuation that I could no longer cause him harm, but I ignore the protest I felt.

No one can know…

Though I caught myself thinking _why not? _

My family could help me through this. Carlisle and Edward could tell me what was happening to me. They could help me practice. Alice would tell me what effect this had on my future. Jasper could make sure my emotions stayed in check and that my practices weren't affecting my emotional state. Everyone else could be there for moral support. My family helped me through everything. This time wouldn't be any different…

But I still found myself thinking that it was better they not know.

Like I had done so many times today- I looked to Alice.

Her expression was unreadable. And yet, I could see all of the hidden emotions there. It was like she was reading my mind. We shared a look.

I had suspected that there was something going on since the moment we got here. But now I was positive that there was something. And Alice knew- in this moment of sharing a look with each other- that I knew she had something going on.

And it was bigger than just a "surprise".

She turned her look into one that said "I will tell you later".

I decided to let it go for now. Alice would tell me later. Probably today. I could wait and do this on her terms- just as long as it was soon.

I had a quick thought that maybe she knew. Maybe there was a hole that I didn't feel in my shield. Maybe she knew what was happening with me. And maybe it wouldn't be such an awful thing if she knew. I was getting desperate. This whole lying-all-the-time-thing was getting frustrating. Someone needed to know. And Alice would be the best person for that.

Then I had the thought that always comes along when I think of telling someone:

_No one needs to know. It is better that they not know. Especially Alice…_Especially Alice_._

Then I realized that I would have known if that part of my shield wasn't working. I would have felt it. I was using a small portion of my shield for the purpose of keeping Alice out of my practices and my secrets, but that was because I had I portion to spare. I felt so much power all the time. It was not hard at all to keep it up to perfection.

"Okay, so what are we going to do today everyone?" Renesmee wanted us all to get along. She likes keeping the peace.

"Well, honey, I was going to work on re-designing the house if you-"

Esme was cut short by Renesmee's excited shouting.

"Oh let me help! I want to help you! Oh please, please, please, Nana Esme!"

"Well I was going to ask you to anyway-"

"Oh thank you, thank you, and thank you again!"

Renesmee pranced over to her grandmother and took her in a very large bear-hug. Then she planted a very cute kiss on Esme's cheek. Esme gave her one as well.

"Group hug!" Emmett shouted. "Get over here, Bella!"

I lost all remembrance of our earlier quarrel. I just couldn't pass up Emmett.

"Oh, give me a hug, you big grizzly!" I yelled back.

Sooner than humans could possibly see, we were all hugging. This is one of those tender moments that we will remember forever- literally. We were so cute. All of us: Renesmee, Jacob, Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie- as far away from Jake as possible, Edward, and I were just standing in the middle of the large living room in a nice embrace.

Suddenly, the door opened- the softest that it had been opened all day- and in came Seth and Leah Clearwater.

The moment Seth saw our little group hug, he joined in- he stood beside Edward on the other side of me. Leah was debating whether to join or not. She was always rejecting the family. She doesn't like vampires much. But we accepted her anyways, especially Esme…

"Come on, Leah dear, there is plenty of room for you."

Leah seemed to debate for a moment more before going to stand between Jacob-who was beside Renesmee- and Seth.

We all stayed in this position for a few more moments, until we heard Charlie's police cruiser pulling into the long driveway.

Charlie walked in the door about a minute later, and he immediately went over to Renesmee and gave her a kiss on each cheek.

"Grampa Charlie!"

"Nessie, it sure is good to see you, hon."

"I missed you. You haven't been over in a while-"

"I am so sorry, Renesmee, things have been crazy over at the station-"

"Oh it's okay. I am just glad you came to see me finally." She grinned at him. Charlie, of course, couldn't refuse giving her a grin back.

Charlie doesn't know that the Cullens are vampires, though he knows about the werewolves- thanks to a stunt that Jake pulled last year. He also doesn't know that Renesmee is half human and half vampire, but he knows that she is not like other children. He has seen her rapid growth throughout the past year just like everyone else has.

Charlie stayed over for another hour and talked to _everyone_. I had never heard him talk so long. It was just about casual stuff. Carlisle and Esme were glad he was here. They had a special "grandparents" bond. Too soon, it seemed, it was time for Dad to leave:

"Well, I really want to stay here longer, but I promised-"Dad was cut short by Renesmee's reassurances.

"Oh, go on, Grampa, and tell Billy that I said hello. Catch a fish for me. Esme and I are going to talk about changes for the house."

"I will tell Billy you thought of him, Kiddo, and I will see you later." He gave her one more kiss on the cheek and then came to see me as Esme and Renesmee headed to the kitchen to discuss renovations for the house.

"Hey, Bells. How are you? Everything going okay?" He was always worried about me nowadays. My being married and all. It seemed like he asked if I was okay a million times today.

"Dad, I am doing well, and everything is just fine. How are _you_? Are you getting enough good food?" Charlie is an awful cook. And I was curious to know if he and Sue Clearwater were any closer…

"Yeah, Bells, Sue has been fixing me dinner two of the five days in the workweek. She is making sure I eat. Don't worry about me." He laughed.

"Soooo… Are you and Sue…?" I let the question hang there. Let him make of it what he would.

"Sue and I are just friends, Bell." But by the end of his sentence he was blushing. I knew he would leave soon- just to spare his embarrassment. I knew there was something going on there…

"Well I need to get going, Bells. I will see you later. Hello, Edward. Are you keeping my girl safe?"

As if Charlie couldn't see I was alive and well. I knew he just wanted to talk to Edward some more. Throughout the past year, Charlie had come to really like Edward.

"As I always do, Charlie." Edward smiled. "Though I think she can take care of herself." They both laughed at the last part. I smiled. I liked that they were so close now. Charlie hadn't always liked Edward this much.

"Well I really do need to go. I am already late. Billy will start without me. See you all later. Jake, do you want me to tell Billy you are here?"

"Oh, no, Charlie, he knows I'm here." Jake smiled back. Charlie didn't know about the imprint between Jake and Renesmee. I think that that would be a little too much information for him.

"Alright, well I will see you all later. Bye. Bye, Renesmee!" He yelled through the house.

"Bye, Grampa!"

Then, Charlie headed out the door.

We all went on to our business then. Rosalie and Emmett were going to work on Emmett's jeep because it had died the night before. Carlisle was just sent an urgent page so he was going to work. Jacob, Leah, and Seth decided to go for a quick morning run in their wolf forms…

"Bella, can we take a walk so I can tell you about your surprise?!" Alice was shining with her excitement again. I didn't know if it was for real or for show. I figured it was for real because she practically tripped me while pulling me out the door- all the while bouncing with excitement.

"Jasper, you and Edward need something to preoccupy your time while I talk to Bella!" She squeaked. I was officially scared. This excitement was for real. So she had the BIG surprise to tell me about and the serious "surprise". I was starting to get confused about the "surprises". Do I need to be frightened because she is so happy? Or frightened because something is honestly wrong?

Edward ran outside quickly and caught me in a breathtaking kiss. Good thing I don't need to breathe. After we finished our kiss he told me goodbye:

"Don't worry, love, you will survive Alice. You have to so that you can come back to me. I love you."

"I love you, too, Edward. Hopefully this isn't our last goodbye…"

"You will live, Bella, now come on!" Alice was becoming impatient fast.

"See you later, Edward."

We shared one last kiss and he went back into the house to find Jasper.

"Come on, Bella!" Alice squealed.

And so it began…

Alice pulled me through the forest so far that I knew no one would hear us. That was her plan, no doubt.

After a few more minutes, Alice spun around, and I got a good look at her face.

She was a pure ball of extreme excitement. But at the same time her eyes looked sort of worried. Her excitement dominated her features, though, and I knew that she had something scary in store for me. I wasn't expecting the way she began her "surprise" speech, however. It didn't fit her features of excitement- or her eyes full of worry- at all. Her voice was nervous and a little afraid. She was unstable. Her face, her eyes, and her voice all showed something different. Something was wrong with Alice.

And I was about to find out what it was.

"Bella, we need to talk."

* * *

**How was it??? Tell me what you think. I must know.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Even if you never review for anyone, I want to ask you from the bottom of my being to tell me what you think.**

**The next chapter is going to be interesting. That is where the story really starts. We will see what "surprise" Alice has in store for our beloved Bella.**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Even if you never review. PLEASE. REVIEW.**


	4. The Choice

**I just have to give a VERY, VERY- you don't know how VERY- LARGE "Thank You" to the four people who have reviewed for me!!!**

Belladeehanson** and **ArleneValdez**, thank you both so, so much for reviewing for me.**

emslie** (my Twin****), thank you for boosting me up, and I am very, very sorry I didn't include you in my last chapter. Forgive me.**

babes93**, thank you for being my first reviewer EVER.**

**I also want to thank everyone who has taken a single glance at my story- especially those that have set it to their alerts and favorites lists.**

**Feedback is all that I can ask for from my readers.**

**I appreciate you all… (If I haven't already made that clear)…**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine to touch. I am not worthy.**

****sie****

**(SM is worthy)**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!**

**(I listened to **_Slipped Away_** by** Avril Lavigne** over and over again while I wrote this chapter, and I will do the same for the chapters following- until I say otherwise.)**

**

* * *

**_Alice pulled me through the forest so far that I knew no one would hear us. That was her plan, no doubt._

_After a few more minutes, Alice spun around, and I got a good look at her face._

_She was a pure ball of extreme excitement. But at the same time her eyes looked sort of worried. Her excitement dominated her features, though, and I knew that she had something scary in store for me. I wasn't expecting the way she began her "surprise" speech, however. It didn't fit her features of excitement- or her eyes full of worry- at all. Her voice was nervous and a little afraid. She was unstable. Her face, her eyes, and her voice all showed something different. Something was wrong with Alice. _

_And I was about to find out what it was._

"_Bella, we need to talk."_

_

* * *

  
_

**4. The Choice**

It took me several moments to process what Alice had just said.

When I thought about it, it wasn't all that thought-provoking. I was so confused. She wasn't making any sense at all. But I knew that all of my questions where about to be answered, so I decided to wait patiently. She would do this on her own terms- and I would let her.

As it turned out, my thoughts weren't necessary. Alice took advantage of my hesitating and began to explain herself:

"Bella, I know… that you know… that something is up… with me…" She seemed almost as confused as I was. Almost. She was using a sort-of apologizing tone. It sounded like she was trying to work through piles of things that were going on in her mind- while trying to talk to me at the same time. If Edward were here- he might explode from an overload of thoughts, but not literally- that wasn't possible; vampires _do_ _not_ blow up.

"I am a mess, Bella-"

"Whatever it is that is bothering you, Alice, I will help you. The whole family will." I had to try to help her. It was evident that she was about to crack from something. I hated to see my sister this way. _I had to help her_.

"No, Bella, you don't understand; the family can't know." She said this with a panicked tone- as if just the thought of our family knowing was unbearable to even think. Where had I heard this before? Oh, right- it was the thought that had been visiting me in my mind for the past six weeks…

"You see… I… I have been doing _everything_ that I possibly can… to keep up this façade. To keep everyone thinking that I am still the… bouncing and _lively_ Alice." She said this sarcastically, but I didn't miss the fact that her voice broke on her name.

I could tell- she didn't feel like Alice anymore.

She didn't feel like _herself_ anymore.

If I were a human, I would've started to cry for her by now. She looked- and sounded- so troubled… This wasn't normal. Vampires don't just stutter and stop mid-speech like Alice was doing now.

Something was terribly wrong... Worse than I feared.

"Oh, Bella, I have been trying…so hard… You have no… idea what it has taken of me to… to keep my emotions in check around Jasper. I know that he… he suspects _ something _is up. I have to constantly be happy around him- or put on the _emotion_ of happiness… If you will even believe it- shopping is at the… _bottom_ of my list of priorities right now," That _did_ shock me. Alice _loves_ shopping… _Loved_ shopping… "And don't even get me started… on Edward. It is so… so difficult to_ not_ think about what is happening right now. You don't know how lucky you are that you can just turn your mind on and off to him. If Edward thinks… that there is something… wrong with me… wrong with anything… he isn't showing it. And that is good. Very good. No one can know."

"Alice, I have no idea what you are saying to me. I don't understand. Help me to understand, Alice." I was pleading now. It was awful to see her like this. No one can possibly know_ how_ awful. She was always so strong and carefree. She was always so _sure_- so confident…

She was always so… _Alice_.

I wanted- no I _needed_- to know what was causing this break on my sister.

She took a few staggered, but unnecessary, breaths to calm herself. She was on the verge of hysteria- I could tell. Alice was not reacting like a vampire right now. Vampires don't do this. We don't stutter. We don't hyperventilate. And we most definitely _do not _break down into hysterics…

When she was fully composed again, Alice began talking to me:

"Okay, maybe I should start with asking you a question, Bella-"

"What question, Alice? You can ask me absolutely whatever you want." The panic, confusion, and pleading was back in my voice.

"Alright… do you want the good news or the bad news first?"

"What-"

"Or you could look at it as the 'good surprise' or the 'bad surprise'…" Alice said this with a hint of a smile touching her lips, but she still looked troubled.

Again- for the second time today-I wasn't sure what to say. I was confused. Did I want to know what the "good surprise" was? The one that I had been dreading since Renesmee brought it up this morning… Or did I want to know what was so troubling to Alice? The thing that would cause her to act so _un_-Alice-like…

I debated the benefits of each choice- deciding which one I needed, or wanted, to hear first. Alice gave me time to think things over, and for that I was grateful to her. I knew that she was struggling on the inside, but she still let me choose what I wanted to hear- what was my first priority.

If I chose the "good surprise", I would be putting off the problem that was torturing Alice… And I needed so badly to know what was causing my pixie her internal troubles…

If I chose the "bad surprise", I would be putting off my fear- for now. I knew that there was still a piece of Alice in there… Even if she didn't believe it herself. So I knew that she would most definitely bring up the surprise later on- and with much enthusiasm…

So which do I choose?

"Alice…"

READ MY A/N IT IS EXTREMELY IMPORTANT...

* * *

_**VERY, VERY-EXTREMELY IMPORTANT!!!**_

**I am evil. But drastic times call for drastic measures. I have not received enough reviews for my liking… So I leave the choice up to you- my readers.**

**Tell me what Bella should ask Alice for. The "good surprise" or the "bad surprise"?**

**The majority of reviews will win.**

**If I do not receive any reviews, I am not sure what I will do with this story. I may continue it for my Twin, or I may not.**

**But I have grown attached to this story, so I think that I will continue with it. I just wish I had more reviews.**

**Even if you never review, think about it for now. I feel so desperate…**

**I need feedback. I didn't feel like spending time on this chapter tonight, because I am losing my drive to do so. I want to share my story with you, but I need to know that I am not doing so in vain. I need to know that this story is liked- and that it is catching attention.**

**So what will Bella choose??? You tell me.**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	5. What's Up With Alice Part I

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews… I believe that the "bad surprise" won over the "good surprise"… This is for you, Twin. I hope you are happy. 8-)**

**I haven't been in the writing mood so far this week, but I am back, I think. So here is a longer chapter for you. I hope it is worth the wait I put you through...  
**

**Disclaimer: Is Twilight mine? That is the question…**

**No, it isn't. That is the answer.**

****sie****

**(SM, alone, could claim otherwise)**

**

* * *

  
**

_If I chose the "good surprise", I would be putting off the problem that was torturing Alice… And I needed so badly to know what was causing my pixie her internal troubles…_

_If I chose the "bad surprise", I would be putting off my fear- for now. I knew that there was still a piece of Alice in there… Even if she didn't believe it herself. So I knew that she would most definitely bring up the surprise later on- and with much enthusiasm…_

_So which do I choose?_

"_Alice…"_

_

* * *

  
_

**A/N: (I listened to **_Slipped Away_** by **Avril Lavigne **over and over again while I wrote some parts of this chapter, and I will for the following chapter as well.)**

_–**It really helps with the effect, in some of the parts, I suggest that you listen while you read-**_

**5. What's Up With Alice- Part I**

"Wait, Bella. Before… Before you tell me which one you want to hear first… I need to tell you a few things." Alice was determined. I saw the change in her eyes- and this time- her entire appearance was determined, not just one component of her. What she was about to reveal to me was of great importance- and it would break her.

"I love you, Bella. You brought my brother to life. You keep Edward going; make him see that he is _not_ the monster he believes himself to be. You gave him something to live for- something to love. Bells, I have loved you longer than you can possibly know. I knew that you would play a large role in all of our lives from the first day you met Edward- though he wouldn't let me talk to you. He was determined to stay away from you- he didn't want you to end up like us- didn't want to end your life."

"Bella, you're selfless. You go shopping with me even when you want nothing more than to run away and hide in a corner," Alice was breaking on the inside, and it was showing clearly on the outside- but she still tried to smile. I didn't know why she was telling me this, and it gave me a shock- I didn't know that she saw Edward and me together from the first day we met. But I let her finish without interruption. I knew, somehow, that this information was vital, "And you always do what the other person wants… or what would make them feel better; which is why you are about to choose the 'bad surprise'. You… you want to know what is bothering me… You want to help me. Oh, Bella…"

We don't know to this day what happened next- or why, or _how_.

But, there, rolling down Alice's cheek- was a blood-red tear. It was the only tear to ever be shed by a vampire. Because vampires do not cry. It was the only tear that fell from my pixie's eye.

She finally had enough.

She finally cracked under the pressure.

She finally, officially, started to say goodbye.

I didn't know what she was saying goodbye to. I was more confused now than I had been in my entire existence- vampire or otherwise. But in this moment- the moment that the blood-filled tear touched the ground, never to be joined by another- I knew that our lives were about to change…

It wouldn't be a good change.

"Alice, why are you-"

"I never thought this would happen. Nothing told me. I didn't see it- until last night. It was after you and Edward went to the house to tuck Renesmee into bed… I didn't know." She had been looking to the ground for this, but at the very end- after the pause- her topaz eyes found mine. She was apologizing. But I didn't know what for. I was so very, _very_ confused.

"You are going to have to start making some sense-"

"Sorry, I am trying. Sorry-"

"Alice! Stop apologizing. Just, please, explain to me- from the beginning- what you saw; what happened?"

Alice took a few breaths to steady herself; to calm herself. She was looking to the ground again- as if it had all the answers that she was searching for; answers to things that she couldn't explain. Then she looked to me. The same pleading was in her eyes; only to be replaced by a sort-of businesses-like expression. She was going to try to get some things across, as well as ask her own questions.

"The beginning… alright… Well, I think that the beginning would be when I started suspecting-"

"Suspecting what-" She cut my sentence with her words- words that I dreaded anyone in the family would say, especially her:

"Suspecting that you are keeping a secret..."

Silence.

"… Suspecting that you are doing something that you don't want anyone to know, and I must say that I agree-"

"What do you mean, Ali?" I tried to deny what she was saying; deny the truth, but I was given away when I used her nickname. I only used that when I was lying- it was one of the few ways that Alice knew when I was lying to her. She got defensive.

"Bella_… I know._"

So Alice knew. She knew my secret. My shield really _had_ failed.

But maybe- just maybe- this wasn't a bad thing.

"I started to suspect it about a week ago. I'm not sure how long you have known that you can do… _more_… than you thought you could…

"… You started showing signs of it then. You seemed to always want to say something; it seemed like you were having some sort of internal struggle with two sides- one stronger than the other.

"There were times that I thought you would tell me… But you didn't… I am in no way saying that you should have told me. You have your reasons for keeping it from everyone- from me. I'm not going to question you, because now I know that no one else can know. It could be… difficult. Do you understand?"

All I could do was nod in understanding.

"I decided not to question you. Things were going on that you needed to keep to yourself; you would tell me when… if… you were in need of me.

"Then, last night, I had a vision. I decided that I needed to talk to y-"

"What was in your vision, Alice?"

She hesitated for a portion of a second before stating, "I will tell you that part later. Right now the only important thing is that I know about it.

"Like I was saying, I knew that I had to talk to you about it, soon. The best time would be today.

"After I had the vision, Jasper asked me what it was about. I had to lie and say that it was about the color that Renesmee and Esme would be painting the house." She laughed a little at this; I couldn't help but to join her. Thinking that Esme would mess up something so _crucial_- as they would say- as the design of the house, with my daughter's help of course, would be like saying that Alice was going to buy last season's designer handbag.

"He didn't actually believe that did he?"

She smiled.

"Yes he did. Well, he could feel the sadness in my feelings, so what could make _Alice_ sad? Fashion. Well at the time, it was fashion… So he accepted it. He laughed. But since then he has felt some of the… wrongness that I feel. I think he knows something is up, but he is approaching like I did with you; if I need him, I will ask. But I won't ask, Bella. Not even our husbands can know. It would be… difficult.

"Now, I have a few questions… You can lie, but it would be very helpful to tell me the truth- no matter how painful. And you don't have to worry about Edward or anyone else finding out; I have been doing a pretty good job of keeping this a secret. I won't let my mind waver.

"The whole time I was around my brother today, I was thinking about the good surprise…"

For a moment, I saw the happiness and excitement in her spring up like a fountain- _a very Alice-like fountain._

At any other time, I would be very horrified that she was planning something that would make her look crazy with excitement. _In fact, I _was_ horrified about it this morning_… I couldn't believe it had only been that morning… It felt like such a long time ago- even for a vampire such as myself.

We both started giggling. We didn't really know why. At first, it was because of the insane thoughts that were circulating in our brains- revolving around the "good surprise". But as we starting moving into hysterical laughter… we didn't know what caused it. We just felt… hysterical.'

After a minute more of laughter, Alice regained herself, but she was still excited. _I think I know why…_

"Okay, okay… Ha, ha… I wanna see."

"See what?" I asked innocently, but we both knew that I knew full well what she was asking for.

"Bella! I want to see! I don't know anything about what you can do- only that you can do it. Show me." The last part was serious, but I saw the edges of her mouth uplift somewhat.

She was too excited to pass up. I knew that she missed being this excited, and I had missed seeing her this way. I had been really looking forward to her reaction anyways…

"Okay."

She squealed. "Oh! Thank you, Bella! Now do it…"

"Pick a target, Alice." I said between my giggles; her excitement was like a virus today- easy to catch.

"A target…?"

"Choose something for me to… aim at."

"Aim?... Okay… That tree over there. You see the small bump towards the middle?"

"Yes, pixie, I see it." We both giggled at this. She really _enjoyed_ being this excited again- just like a pixie. My pixie.

"Okay, watch this…"

I placed both of my palms together prayer-style and started to rub the palms together. I felt the same spark that I always felt when I was about to do this… I smiled. It was a nice feeling- the sensation of feeling my shield form into a ball of power- like a snowball.

I looked down and saw that it was about the size of an apple now. It was a clear ball, but it had clear-blue sparks that revolved inside it; they were little balls of power themselves- living together and forming this larger power. I watched as it grew to the right size; it was the size of a basketball now. I looked to Alice to see her expression. She felt my eyes on her and looked up.

"… Wow… I can't… It's beautiful, Bella. How are you doing that?" Alice looked like she had just gotten the full line of Jimmy Choo shoes for the next millennia.

"Think that's somethin'?" She nodded her head. "Well, watch this…"

I laced my fingers together- still holding my ball of power- and flipped them towards the bump in the tree. I opened my laced fingers and pushed outward with my entire power- well, a lot of it anyway.

The ball flew at vampire speed- if not faster- towards the exact bump in the tree. On impact, the bump slipped into a trillion tiny pieces- like a mirror when you throw something at it to the point that it shatters from the force.

It looked like the tree was shattering from the inside- like something blew up inside of it_. My bomb._ But instead of the fire you see when a bomb blows, clear-blue flames, sparks, and lightening radiated from the scene.

But what had Alice's jaw dropped more than the scene before her, was the noise- or lack of it.

Throughout the entire process- which was only a few moments from when I started gathering my shield into the ball- there was complete silence.

_Silence_.

You would think that a bomb exploding would make noise, especially a vampire-made bomb.

Nothing made a peep. That was the advantage of my shielding ability- and all that came with it. You wouldn't even know it was there. It came in handy, too, because when I practiced at night, I didn't want anyone in the larger Cullen house to hear it- and especially not in my home- where Edward and Renesmee would be. I still don't know why some of the different things I can do with my shield give off the blue-clear light, but it is beautiful- it makes it unique. This was by far the best practice that I had had for extending my gift, and I was just beginning. I smiled to myself. It made me feel excellent when I accomplished something I hadn't been able to before.

Alice was staring at me with shock and awe.

"Bella, that was amazing. And so quiet… How?"

"I intended it to be quiet. We don't want anyone to know, do we?"

"Very clever."

"Why, thank you."

We grinned at each other like a pair of idiots, but we were both still in shock of what I had just done.

"Is there more?" Alice asked- excitement still in her eyes. If only she knew… Well, she will know in a few minutes; she'll know all of it.

"Of course there is." I said while laughing. I wasn't finished yet.

"Oooh, goody!"

"Bring me a squirrel, Alice."

"A squirrel-"

"Yes, a squirrel, bring me one. Please." I had to remember to be polite even though I was all but busting open with excitement.

Within the next few seconds, Alice returned to me with a squirrel- a big one I might add.

"You won't hurt him, will you?" It would be just like Alice to drink animal blood and then worry about the well-being of a little squirrel. But I had to admit- he was cute.

"Of course not, Alice. I just need him to show you this…"

I sat the squirrel down on the soft ground, and he began to run away, but not before I could "power slow-mo" him, as I like to call it. I pointed all of my fingers- palms down- toward the spot where the squirrel was, and his quick-paced running became a slow-motion effect.

For this exercise of my shield, there is no clear-blue light that reflects anywhere. The object- or squirrel in this case- that I direct the attention of my fingertips to merely slows down while everything around it moves at normal speed.

I stopped the force on the squirrel and he ran away as if nothing happened.

"Alice, you look like Emmett just danced in wearing a tutu. Is something wrong?" I asked in a sarcastic tone. She _did_ look completely struck.

"That was amazing, Bella. There are no words! Wow! More, more, more!"

She sounded like a two-year-old that wanted the toy on the shelf more than anything in the world. I giggled inside my head. In Alice's case, it would be that she wanted that pair of shoes in the window more than anything. I smiled at Alice, my little pixie-child-like sister-in-law- and began the next exercise. There were only two more…

I started spinning around in circles- after I told Alice to stand far to the side next to a tree. My circles got faster and faster until I was sure that I was almost invisible to Alice- if not totally invisible, and then I started to walk out of the vortex that I had created.

This vortex was the exercise that I did the best- except of course for my original ability, my "power shield", which I could now get pushed outward to about half a mile.

As I walked out of the vortex, it held its form- still spinning wildly in the same spot. It was the clear-blue color that had come out of my "power ball", and it looked somewhat like a tornado, but it stayed the same size all the way up and down vertically. I went to stand beside Alice.

"Throw something in there." This time when I requested for her to do something, she didn't hesitate or ask questions. She immediately tore of a large branch from the tree we were under, and tossed it towards my "power vortex".

I let it spin for a second, and then I stopped the vortex by pointing my thumb in its direction and snapping it down.

There was nothing there.

Only silence remained from the vortex.

"Where is it?" Alice inquired. For this, I didn't have an answer.

"I'm not sure where the stuff goes that gets thrown in there. The vortex either makes it disappear, or the things that get thrown in there are crunched to such small sizes that they can't be seen when it gets stopped. I bet the only way we would know is if we threw a vampire in there…" It was meant as a joke, but Alice took it seriously.

"So why didn't it tear you to shreds or make you disappear?" For this one, I did have an answer.

"I use the shield to protect me while I am inside of it.

"Now, there is only one more thing to show you. It is the most difficult to do, and I believe- the most dangerous." I was really excited to show her this one, but for some reason- she stopped me.

"Let's see that one another time." She said in a rush. I wondered if there was some reason she didn't want to see it. She had been really excited to see the others. Maybe she knew about this one; how it felt like it was draining me…

But she couldn't know. Alice had told me just a few minutes ago that she didn't know what I could do- only that I could do extra things.

I decided to let it go- for now.

"So what do you think?" I asked her.

She looked awe-struck and excited, and then she busted into laughter and giggles again, and I joined her.

After a few minutes of our random laughter, I decided to ask Alice about the surprise:

"Alice, you haven't told me the surprise part of this all. I mean you told me that you knew my gift was extended, but I don't think that that-"

I stopped, struck by the expression that was holding her. Replacing the joy that was on her face mere seconds before, was the worst thing that had ever taken home on my pixie's face. I knew that if she had not already shed the only tear that would ever leave a vampire- she would be bawling. She was so pain-stricken that I didn't know what to say. All the excitement, laughter, and giggles were gone, and here stood the Alice that I saw earlier today.

_What could make Alice so different from what she usually was? What could cause her this much excruciating pain?_

What could make _Alice_- of anyone, the bouncy and lively Alice- so… vulnerable… helpless… _hopeless_?

The sadness on her face cannot be described.

So it won't be.

"Alice… wha… what is… Alice, what is the 'bad surprise'"?

_Why is she so broken?_

"Why do you think that you aren't _Alice_ anymore? What happens in the future that is taking away your love of life right now?"

Silence.

And, finally…

"In the future…" She stopped.

She had been looking to the ground again, but she took one glance to my eyes- and she held them with hers for several moments.

Then, she looked back to the ground.

"You die… Bella."

**AlicePOV (In her mind only)**

_I miss you, miss you so bad  
I don't forget you, oh it's so sad  
I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly_

_The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found, it won't be the same_

_I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't_

_I hope you can hear me, cause I remember it clearly_

_The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same_

_I had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why  
And I can't take it  
It wasn't fake  
It happened, you passed by_

_Now you are gone, now you are gone  
There you go, there you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
Now you are gone, now you are gone  
There you go, there you go,  
Somewhere your not coming back_

_The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same noo...  
The day you slipped away  
Was the day that I found it won't be the same_

_I miss you._

_

* * *

_**A/N: I do not own Avril Lavigne or Slipped Away.**

** See the green button right there? Yeah… No, that button isn't green… Yeah, that one. Click it. Yes, click it.**

**Ha, ha, ha…**

**PLEASE REVIEW, Darlings!!!**


	6. What's Up With Alice Part II

**A/N: Okay, okay- I know that I have my people _freaked_ over the last chapter. I _was _sorry about it at first, but then I realized that it was a _good_ thing; people are interested. I am _very_ excited to continue now that I have acquired the attention of my readers.**

**Disclaimer: O Edward, Edward! Wherefore art thou Edward?**

**(He is in SM's head, because that is where Bella is)**

****sie****

**

* * *

  
**

"_Why do you think that you aren't_ Alice _anymore? What happens in the future that is taking away your love of life right now?"_

_Silence._

_And, finally…_

"_In the future…" She stopped._

_She had been looking to the ground again, but she took one glance to my eyes- and she held them with hers for several moments._

_Then, she looked back to the ground._

"_You die… Bella."_

_

* * *

  
_

**6. What's Up With Alice- Part II**

"You die, and it is crystal clear; so clear that I know I can't do anything to stop it from transpiring. I have tried to see other alternatives. I have looked a lot deeper into your future this past night than I have ever- I think. All I see is your body lying there- unmoving. I-"

I wasn't paying Alice any attention. I was just standing here in front of her, shocked. My death was the last thing I expected to hear of. I began to wonder who would kill me. The only way to kill a vampire is to shred us to pieces and burn the parts- and only vampires or werewolves could do that. I was either family- or a friend- to all the vampires and werewolves that were close by. Who would do this to me? Who would be the one to take me away from all the people I love- forever? Forever. Who would be taking away the forever that I worked so hard to obtain? _My forever_.

"Who does it?"

"What?" Alice was in the middle of incoherent explanations when I asked her who would be the one to kill me. She was confused- as if I wouldn't be taken from my life by the hands of another.

"Who is going to kill me, Alice?" And then I realized that she said my body was unmoving. If I were dead, there wouldn't be a body; it would be burning- in pieces.

I was as I had found myself a lot today- confused.

"Oh, well, no one kills you, Bella…" Alice was looking very depressed- and confused, as she tried to answer my questions- many of them unspoken; I was sure that my gaze held many of the questions that I couldn't speak aloud because of my own overwhelming confusion.

"But, Alice… It has to be a _someone _who kills me. Vampires don't just drop dead without some heavy tearing or chewing involved- and let's not forget the gasoline and fire, too."

"I am… not sure… as to how- exactly… you die. All that I know, Bella, is that you _do_ die, and that your powers are somehow involved?" She ended her statement as a question- more to herself than to me- I thought; it seemed that she wasn't even certain of what she was telling me, but she _did_ want to tell me something so that I would have _some_ clue as to what was going to happen to me.

I thought that I heard her murmur, "Or one of your powers…" But I couldn't be certain. I thought for a moment that it had something to do with why she didn't let me show her the last of my abilities earlier- the strongest one that I had, but I was only more confused with the thought- that couldn't be why…

"Alice, can we- please- just start from the beginning?" I was completely confused… And I let her know it. "I am completely lost, and there will have to be a new word invented and added to the dictionary to explain my confusion."

I saw that she was smiling, just a little, and then her face fell again- realizing that she is smiling when we are discussing my death.

"Why don't you start with what happens in the vision?" I suggested- trying to make things smoother for the both of us- but mainly for Alice; I could see that this was very difficult for her- discussing my death, but I needed to know. "Tell me everything that you saw, starting from the beginning."

She looked at me for a moment, thinking. I wondered what could be working in her head; I could practically see the wheels turning- measuring me to see if I could handle what she was about to say…

"Well, when I said that the vision of your death was clear- I meant it, but other parts of the vision- the ones before you die, and after- are a little fuzzy. Just like with any of my visions, there are some things I can't see as clearly as others- things that are affected by changes in someone's plans."

She looked at me and I nodded for her to continue; she must have thought I would break down into tearless sobs at any moment, but I wasn't going to do that- for some reason.

"At the beginning of my vision, I saw you walking- it was a clear evening- nearing the hours of twilight. It was at the end of fall, and most of the trees were completely barren because they had lost all of their leaves.

"You were walking alone- at human speed- down a path in some unfamiliar woods. You were looking for something- or someone. After an hour, you came across a very large tree that had fallen and was leaning against an abandoned barn. You found it then- the thing or person that you were looking for; that was when the vision started to blur- fading in and out of clarity. The only clear thing that I saw was you; throughout most of the vision, you were the only constant clarity.

"What makes me think that you were looking for a person was the fact that after you went and crouched by the fallen tree, you seemed to be talking. I couldn't hear the words because that was a part of the vision that was fuzzy; it was all muffled up. Your expression was one of desperation- like you were trying to get whomever- or whatever- you found to do something.

"But I still don't understand- if it was such a big deal, something of urgency- why were you walking for an hour at human pace trying to find… whatever you were looking for?"

She seemed to be asking me, but I had no clue. Alice knew more than I did. She seemed to notice that I had no answer for her, so she continued…

"You weren't talking for very long; something distracted you. You were turning in the opposite direction- still in a crouch- only the crouch you were in deepened into an attacking pose. Something- or someone- was there that you didn't expect to be there. You were ready to attack at any moment- if, or when the time came.

"You stayed crouched like this for a few moments- until you were sure that no one and nothing was going to interfere at any time soon, and then you turned back around.

"But the second you were off your guard, something jumped from all sides- cornering you. Something flew at you from the roof of the barn, the trees that you had just been watching, both sides of you, and from inside the barn.

"I don't know how I know this, but Bella, I think that they were all vampires; the way they moved makes me think that they could be nothing other than."

I considered this for a moment. It wouldn't be any of the family vampires attacking me, so it must be some visitors. We don't get many visitors here, but when we do- they aren't always pleasant. I let my mind wonder off to James, Victoria, Laurent… Irina… The Volturi… I shuddered at this. Even after a year, the mere mention of the Volturi had me shaking with not only fear, but disgust.

The Volturi weren't like us; they didn't survive on the blood of animals- not many vampires did. But the Volturi like death and destruction too much for it to be easy on anyone. They were a part of the reason that I became a vampire. They came to try and destroy us last year…

Fortunately they had failed.

I began to wonder- if the Volturi were to show up right now- could I take them on? Would I be able to defeat them on my own so that we would never have to worry about their interference ever again?

I smiled at the thought that, maybe I could.

I was, after all, probably one of the most talented vampires in existence.

At the time, I didn't know that there was _none _more powerful than me.

"So what happened next?" I asked Alice.

"Well," She began, "I am not sure what happened when they all charged at you. The entire vision went black like I was watching a movie screen, and then it came back on a little later.

"I saw you standing in an open field, but this time you weren't alone. Edward, Emmett, Jasper… Rose… and I were all there too. I am not really sure if Carlisle and Esme were there- or any of the wolf pack, for that matter- because I was only seeing a front view. It was like a picture taken of only the six of us; I didn't even see the things that had attacked you in the earlier vision.

"You and… Rose… were standing in front of the rest of us by several meters; you were holding hands. Edward was in the far back with Emmett and Jasper, and I was… I was curled up in a fetal position on the ground… rolling back and forth…"

Alice stopped there, thinking, for a few moments before continuing…

"I was watching whatever was in front of you and… Rosalie" I wondered why Alice was taking a pause before saying Rosalie's name every time she said it; it seemed odd. I thought back to this morning- not even three hours earlier- to when Renesmee was asking where "Auntie Rosie" was, and Alice was the only one to answer with a sure answer… I thought how it seemed that Alice knew something about Rosalie that was outside Alice's ability to see the future…

"I don't know what I saw in front of you two, but it was definitely scary, by the look on my face, and the way I was rocking on the ground... And I was wearing my new hip-huggers, too; the ones with the laces going down the thighs and-"

"Alice, can't the wardrobe destruction included in the vision wait until later?" I asked her with a huge smile; I knew that there was still an Alice in there somewhere…

"I cannot believe you said that, Bella. I mean, I know you aren't into fashion as much as I was, but those were really great jeans…" My smile increased- even though she referred that she _was_ a 'fashionista' instead of _is _one.

"Alright," She said- shaking off my remark about her beloved fashion-love. "I saw that yours and Rosalie's faces were the only ones that seemed confident and sure out of all of us I the field. It seemed that you were both expecting what was in front of you and that you were ready to take it head-on." Alice seemed to drift into thinking again, and then she continued.

"This was another point when the vision cut off to black; all I saw was the six of us standing around- or sitting and rocking, if you want to include me… I was the only one moving. It really _was_ just like a still-shot except for me…

"And then the next thing I knew, everyone was surrounding your lifeless body- you were still holding… Rosalie's hand, but for all I know- she could have just picked it up after you… died."

Alice was really quiet and sad again.

It truly was awful to see her that way….

Then it occurred to me- there was still one last question that I needed to ask Alice…

"Well… Alice, I do have one more question…" I drifted off, wondering if she would hear my question and answer it. She was still looking like she just got hit by a bus- all the pain in her face, but it vanished with her reply:

"Of course you do. What is it?" She said while rolling her eyes.

"Well… I was wondering… umm… you have been sort-of… pausing… before you say Rosalie's name. I was wondering why…" I wasn't sure exactly how to word my question; I wasn't sure what Alice's reaction or response would be.

"I had a vision about ten minutes before you came to the house this morning. I was still shaken from the visions that I had had earlier, and this one hit me full force…

"But there are some things that need to be cleared up before I tell you about it…

"Bella, I am not sure why you and Rosalie were holding hands in the field in the earlier vision- I am still watching the future, trying to get more information.

"What I do know, however, is that you and Rosalie have become closer since you had Renesmee. Everyone has seen the change between the way she was to you back when you were human, and the way she acts towards you now. I think you know why she changed so much; she used to be upset at you because you wanted to be like us- without experiencing things like marriage and having children and living to be old…

"But you married Edward. And then you had Renesmee; Rosalie felt that at least you did those things before you were changed- and she couldn't be happier that you let her be so close to Renesmee, like she is her other mom- though she knows the boundary there.

"But nothing- not even living vicariously through you- could give Rosalie the same satisfaction that she would get if she were still human… Or if she were human again…" Alice said the last part with meaning.

A lot of meaning.

But I was still so confused_. Why all the pauses before her name? _Seeing my confused facial expression- again, for what seemed like the millionth time today- Alice continued:

"Rosalie would give anything to be human again, Bella; you know that, but what if she didn't have to give anything… What if Rose was just in the right place at the right time…"

Alice let this information linger in me for a few moments…

_Impossible_, was all I could think.

_Impossible._

"So, what… you are saying is that… Rose… is… is going to… be…" I trailed off. I couldn't even think the words, let alone speak them. I was shocked. These thoughts were shocking. It couldn't happen…

It was impossible.

Alice knew this, but still she spoke the words that I couldn't…

"Rosalie is going to be turned into a human again."

* * *

**A/N: I believe that there will be one more chapter to this part of the story. I will update as soon as I can- maybe tomorrow, if I get the chance**

**So, how am I doing??? Do you like the direction this is going???**

**Tell me.**

**If you have any ideas, let me know… The usual comments are good, too…**

**Review, Please. 8-)**


	7. Willing To Give

**A/N: I am trying to update as soon as I can, but I can't do it every day. I try to often, though, so please forgive me. I know I am pretty awful… I hope no one has deleted me yet… Thank you for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is amazing.**

**I love Emmett, Alice, & Carlisle, but I do not own them or the story from which they come.**

****sie****

**-I love all the characters, but those are my favorites-**

**(I wonder which ones SM likes more…?)**

**This is dedicated to my Twin- because I feel like it, and she doesn't have internet at the moment... Ha, ha. 8-)**

**

* * *

  
**

Impossible, _was all I could think._

Impossible.

"_So, what… you are saying is that… Rose… is… is going to… be…" I trailed off. I couldn't even think the words, let alone speak them. I was shocked. These thoughts were shocking. It couldn't happen…_

_It was impossible._

_Alice knew this, but still she spoke the words that I couldn't…_

"_Rosalie is going to be turned into a human again."_

_

* * *

_**A/N: (I listened to **_The Gift_** by **Seether** while I wrote this chapter… It may help with the effect on some parts to listen to it…)**

**7. Willing To Give**

I was shocked- so shocked; there would need to be another word added to the dictionary- along with the word to describe my confusion for all of this new information- to describe my shock.

Clearly, I had to have mistaken what Alice had just said- though I knew, deep down, that I hadn't misunderstood her. Alice had spoken too clearly for me to doubt a single syllable that left her mouth. Yet all I could force myself to think of in this newfound confusion and shock was:

_Impossible_.

It seemed that I had been thinking that a lot today- how impossible everything was- and yet, the impossible seemed to keep occurring:

_Vampires can't shed tears, it's impossible_. Yet Alice- a vampire- had shed a tear not that long ago.

_Vampires can't become human again, it's impossible_. But Alice had had a vision about Rosalie doing just that, not too long ago. Then, I remembered an earlier thought that I had had:

_Vampires can't blow up, it's impossible_. Well, at least that one hadn't occurred yet…

At the time.

Alice, sensing my inability to speak, continued on…

"I have no doubt what must be going through your mind, Bella. You must be thinking that it is all impossible; that _it can't happen_. You might also be thinking that I have gone completely mental and my brain is completely gone…" She was completely, and absolutely, accurate in both of her assumptions. Alice had to have _lost it_; after all- it was all impossible. Maybe we were re-defining the term… Who knew?

"At first," She continued. "At first- after the vision- I was thinking the same things that you are now; I was so sure that I had gone completely nuts… like that squirrel from earlier that you totally put into some sort-of slow-mo mess; it was totally amazing- I mean-"I cut Alice off right there, to remind her that she needed to finish her previous thought before "Alice-Jumping" to another one.

"Right," She said. "Well, I was thinking that there was no way that any of that vision could really happen, but I saw Rose and she had her original eye color and- you won't believe this- she was pregnant! I couldn't believe it-" Alice continued with her excitement about her vision. I stopped listening- wrapped up in my own excitement.

Rose- a human again? It had just occurred to me- finally set in- Rosalie was going to be a human again. I smiled at the thought. That was all she ever wanted, to be human; to live. I was happy for her. Happy seemed like too small a word. I couldn't put into words how wonderful it would be to see Rosalie that way- so fulfilled with the _one thing_ she ever wanted. I wondered what I would be able to do to make that a reality for her; it would be the ultimate gift to give…

Alice seemed to know what I was thinking… again. And, suddenly, she took on the look of pain and sadness that I had seen so much today.

I wish I knew the whole reason she kept looking that way; I know it is my death, but what in the world could that have to do with Rosalie.

I seemed to finally find my voice, and said to Alice:

"Ali, you were so, so _happy_ just a second ago… What is it _now_? This is _good _news, Alice- Rosalie will be human again," I said with a smile "Why are you looking like you are on your way to a funeral?" I noticed how… ironic that question really was, and I didn't stop to think that it might make Alice worse.

It did.

Of course.

I just couldn't say any of the right things today. I seemed to keep making things worse_. I need to work on my consoling skills_, I thought icily to myself.

Alice was turning away from me now. I went to catch her arm, but she _snarled_ at me.

_Alice _never_ snarls at me. _Ever.

I looked at her with a very shocked expression. She seemed to realize what she had done because she instantly looked to my eyes for forgiveness.

"I'm sorry, Bella, I just…"

"I wish that I could finish what you were going to say, Alice, but I don't know." I didn't know. I didn't know anything at this moment.

"I suppose I should tell you… now…" She stopped and looked at me again- measuring my reaction. I nodded for her to continue; I didn't want to say anything that would set her on edge again.

If Alice has ever snarled at you, then you know that she is _not_ the cute and innocent pixie she appears to be all the time.

If Alice has _never_ snarled at you, then I would give anything to be you at the present time.

Evil pixie is _not_ pleasant right now.

"Do you mind if I give it to you flat out- no short-cuts or sugar-coating it?" Alice asked. She sounded… exasperated… angry… a bit of regret on the edges.

_Why?_

"Go ahead, Ali, whatever is best for you."

She seemed to take that in- making sure I could handle what she was about to disclose to me, and then she said the last thing that I had been expecting to hear:

"Bella, you are going to…" Alice seemed to be thinking over the entire dictionary in her mind, trying to find a suitable word, "… _blow up_… I guess you could say… and that explosion is what causes… Rosalie… to become human again." She was thinking again. Probably wondering if she said everything correctly.

Alice was right.

There was absolutely _no_ sugar-coating.

I looked at Alice in shock. She looked at me, expressionless. She seemed to realize that I was in a bit of a mental lock-down, and she tried to ease me into acceptance.

"I am still not really sure how you die… I don't know if it is the blowing up… or something after that… It seems like you lived, but… but I could be… wrong… I'm never wrong… I have no idea… I don't know… I can't see…" She was losing her brave face with every word she spoke. Alice was slowly sinking into her tearless sobs of hysteria again.

I couldn't let that happen.

Not again.

"Alice, hey… We are going to figure this out, together…"

And then something happened that Alice couldn't have seen, and I couldn't have predicted…

How we didn't hear her before, I will never know…

Rosalie stepped out from behind the tree that I had obliterated not thirty minutes before.

She wore an unreadable expression. She probably meant it to look tough, like she was holding her head up high so that she would look brave. Rose had- no doubt- heard this most recent part of my and Alice's conversation.

Rose's topaz eyes skimmed over the scene before her, though she had probably been watching from her place behind the tree…

She saw Alice, head in her hands- she hadn't seen Rose yet, again, a mystery- and Rose's gaze fell on me. I knew that she was trying to look brave and strong- unreadable- but I saw the brief glimmer of triumph in her eyes- no doubt from the fact that I would make her human again. There was also a little…

_Remorse?_

_Could Rosalie be feeling remorse? _I thought. I wasn't feeling it. I would do anything for any of my family members, and if dying to make Rose happy was the way to do that, then bring on the coffin- no pun intended… well, maybe a little…

It surprised me that I didn't mind that I would die- that I could_ joke_ about it. After all, my death would end with Rosalie's complete contentment as a human- and for someone to be happy because of me makes me feel all the better; even if it is Rosalie- the one in the family that had resented me most of the time… Maybe… maybe that was why I was so willing? I wanted to finally gain her full acceptance of me… But the only time Rose had felt _only_ resentment towards me, was before I had Renesmee…

Renesmee… What would she do when she found that I was going to die? Maybe she wouldn't know until after the fact… Alice couldn't have told her- she wouldn't be able to keep it from me if she did…

"Renesmee…" I was only thinking it, but I realized that I had done the smallest mumble possible when Alice's head snapped up, and Rosalie's small look of regret took over.

_Rose was feeling regret…?_

Wow.

Not something that happens often. Or ever.

Alice noticed Rosalie and started to bombard her with questions… I wasn't paying attention to either of them anymore, so I'd no idea what they were arguing or talking about.

I was thinking about the family.

I was thinking about everyone that I had come to be so close to in the past few years- even before Edward and I had gotten married…

I was pulled out of my reverie by Alice and Rosalie both saying loudly:

"Bella…"

I looked up to their faces- which were both, once again, unreadable. _They have really perfected that_, I thought.

"What is it?" I asked. I could feel myself giving in to this day. I needed to leave. I needed to get to my house and think for a while.

Oh, how I wish I could sleep.

Although, the dreams might be something I could live without after everything that had happened within this short time…

Time doesn't matter to immortals…

Or it shouldn't…

But right now, it was all I could think of.

Neither Alice nor Rosalie responded, so I continued, "I need to… go to my house for a while… I will see you two later…"

I looked to Rose for her reaction- momentarily forgetting Alice. Her face was blank, but I could tell she was thinking about something…

They both nodded to me- understanding that I needed to be alone; Alice would probably fill Rose in on some things… Though, I had a feeling that Alice still thought that secrecy was needed for the most part.

I began to put little things together in my own head during the run to my house…

It was ironic to me that my ability, my extra_… thing_- my _gift_ would be giving Rosalie what she has wanted for a forever now- literally. And I didn't even care what it would cost me… It would be like giving a friend the _very expensive_ bracelet that she has wanted for a long time- only I had a feeling this was a lot bigger than that…

But I found comfort in the fact that _my gift_ would mean something…

My gift would be a... _giving gift_.

**RosaliePOV (In her mind only)**

_Hold me now I need to feel relief  
Like I never wanted anything  
I suppose I'll let this go and find a reason I'll hold on to  
I'm so ashamed of defeat  
And I'm out of reason to believe in me  
I'm out of trying to get by_

_I'm so afraid of the gift you give me  
I don't belong here and I'm not well  
I'm so ashamed of the lie I'm living  
I'm right on the wrong side of it all_

_I can't face myself when I wake up  
And look inside a mirror  
I'm so ashamed of that thing  
I suppose I'll let it go  
'till I have something more to say for me  
I'm so afraid of defeat  
And I'm out of reason to believe in me  
I'm out of trying to defy_

_I'm so afraid of the gift you give me  
I don't belong here and I'm not well  
I'm so ashamed of the lie I'm living  
I'm right on the wrong side of it all_

_Hold me now I need to feel complete  
Like I matter to the one I need_

_I'm so afraid of the gift you give me  
I don't belong here and I'm not well  
I'm so ashamed of the lie I'm living  
I'm right on the wrong side of it all_

_Now I'm ashamed of this  
I Am So Ashamed Of This  
Now I'm so ashamed of me  
I Am So Ashamed Of Me..._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: I am so, so sorry the chapter isn't longer- the length that you deserve after the long wait.**

**I am really, really sorry, but I have not been feeling well- it has been a _very_ hard week- and it was a struggle to write this chapter- but I hope it doesn't show; I really hope there aren't that many mistakes…**

**Please forgive me if there is an unforgivable amount of mistakes (redundant, I know)**

**I hope no one has deleted me from their lists… I'm really sorry… I get to go to the carnival tomorrow; that's the only thing that got me through this week…**

**Click Here.**

**l**

**l**

**l**


	8. Confusion and the Good Surprise

**A/N: I am sorry for not updating very much; I am a very, very horrible person, and I deserve to have tomatoes thrown at me... So bring on the tomato throwing...**

**I am really happy to report that I have a 100/A average in 4 of my 6 classes. 8-) That makes me very, very happy.**

**I had an awful week, however, and I am extremely sorry for not updating in over a week. I hate it when I have to wait for updates on _my_ favorite stories; it makes me sad 8-( - I am talking to you, Mrs Ali, please update, please 8-) -**

**Disclaimer: Once again I have come to the realization that Twilight is not mine.**

**I wish I had Emmett; I need a bear hug...**

****sie****

**(SM gets as many Emmett-Bear-Hugs as she wants. I am jealous)**

**

* * *

  
**

_I began to put little things together in my own head during the run to my house…_

_It was ironic to me that my ability, my extra__… _thing-_ my_ gift _would be giving Rosalie what she has wanted for a forever now- literally. And I didn't even care what it would cost me… It would be like giving a friend the _very expensive_ bracelet that she has wanted for a long time- only I had a feeling this was a lot bigger than that…_

_But I found comfort in the fact that_ my gift _would mean something…_

_My gift would be a_... giving gift.

* * *

**8. Confusion and the "Good Surprise"**

Ugh. I was about a quarter of a mile away from Alice and Rosalie before I realized that going to my house would break the facade that Alice and I have both agreed needs to be kept up. Ugh. I needed_ me _time; I needed time to let this all sink in.

Ugh.

I decided that I would wait for a few minutes; this would be my thinking time- so i began running while i was thinking; i took some trails to different places. Alice would see me coming back, so she and Rosalie would wait for me until we started our way back to the house-together; Alice would need time to fill Rose in on everything... If I wanted to be honest with myself, I didn't want to go back because I couldn't take seeing Alice like that anymore. Regardless, I would have this time to myself.

_Breath, Bella_, I thought, _You need to relax_. Think.

Sigh.

Okay, so Alice has had some visions: she had some of me finding something... or someone, she had one of Rosalie and me holding hands facing something... or someone, or _more_ than one someone... she had a vision of my lifeless body, and she had a vision of Rose as a human...

I wonder what I will be looking for. Alice's feelings about things usually point to the truth- and she had had the feeling that I was looking for a person, a _someone-_ but even Alice isn't for sure about it. Most of it was fuzzy, she had said. I decided to think about all of my new information in the way Alice thought about it.

So i would be looking for a person... Who? I couldn't even begin to guess who it would be. Nothing was surprising me anymore; it could be someone that I don't even know yet, or it could be someone that i do know- and i know a lot of people, more than i knew before i moved here, to Forks. I now know an entire wolf pack, a family of vampires- to which i now belong- and i know the people that i used to go to high school with. For a small town, surprisingly, there were a lot of people to know- and the werewolves, living in La Push-outside Forks- only meant that the distance of people i know has grown increasingly since i have moved here, beyond just the people of Forks.

Who would I be looking for?

I suppose I would find out when the time came for me to look for it... her... him..?

Why would Rosalie and i be holding hands? We weren't exactly _that _close, not close enough to hold hands. Alice had said that Rose and i had been in front of the rest of the family- preparing for the danger that would come to us. That information, in itself, was strange; Emmett would never allow Rosalie to be away from him- especially if there was danger, and Edward wouldn't allow me to be away from him, either._ Never, _would he allow it.

So... Why?

What was going to happen? Did the family know that I had this power; did they know that the power would- possibly- kill me, that it would make Rosalie human? Why weren't Carlisle and Esme with us in the vision? Why was Alice rocking back and forth on the ground?

What was the danger that was coming? Was it other vampires? Could it possibly be the Volturi- again? I really doubted that they would come back, after the humiliation they had had after the last meeting we shared...

How could my body be lifeless? I couldn't help asking myself this question- again. It _was_ really, very impossible. I let that one go and went on to my next thought.

Rosalie, a human?

I smiled again at that thought._ She will be so happy_, i thought; and i would be getting the satisfaction of knowing that i had helped her... Or not... If what Alice had said was true- the fact that she thought that my gift would kill me, while giving Rose mortality- If that were true, I would not be around to see Rosalie that happy:

I would be dead.

This would, in turn, kill Edward.

Neither one of us could live if the other wasn't existing, just the same. We are each other, one heart; if one side were to cease in existence- the other side would, surely, be due to follow.

What would Edward do once he found out that i had, willingly, given up my life for the sake of Rosalie's happiness?

He would be very, very angry with a _dead_ me.

He might try to do something to Rosalie... This made me panic; i couldn't let anything happen to her once she was human. But what could i do? I would be dead. I would need to make sure i had told Alice keep Rose unharmed once i was gone; to make sure no one hurt her- especially Edward.

And then i started to think about my daughter again.

Renesmee would be so crushed. When i died, she wouldn't be losing just_ one _parent- she would be losing _both_ her parents. Because, like i said, Edward would soon follow me out of this life, and on to... whatever was next.

Surely, Edward would be on his way to heaven; someone with his wonderful existence could not go anywhere else, surely.

I hoped that i would be going to the same place as Edward, but i don't deserve it; i haven't done anything to get myself a ticket- i am not even good enough for Edward, though he always insists that it is the other way around...

I continued with my thoughts for a while; I lost track of the time.

Most of my thoughts weren't even rock solid facts. The majority of my internal babble was questions.

Who? What? When? Where? How?

I could only partly answer each question; i only knew what Alice had told me. It, truly, seemed like a large-amounted load of information, but it really wasn't a whole lot- once i stopped and thought about it.

I really had lost track of the time, and i didn't even know anything more than i had when i began thinking.

I was even more confused; filled with questions that i didn't know- that i would probably not know until the time came that it was happening, or that wouldn't happen until after i was... gone.

I decided that it was time to make my way back to Alice and Rosalie.

I decided to stop thinking; to just be, to just run...

Feeling the exhilaration that ran through me every time i ran, I found hope for the future- for what was fuzzy...

Alice...

Alice.

Alice...

I knew that i had told myself not to think- that i would just _be_ on this run... That i would feel the breeze- the calm- that always came with such an inhuman speed...

But Alice was in my head- and i couldn't help it.

Alice: her sad face planted on- It was more anguished and filled with grief than any plain sadness i had ever seen; it was unbearable to see- even now, only in my thoughts...

Alice: earlier today, her face was happy... her eyes were sad... she was split; she was broken...

Alice: asking me if i wanted the "bad surprise" first or the "good surprise"...

Oh.

I stopped in my running, with this new revelation on my mind.

The "good surprise"...

That was something solid to think about...

Or, no it wasn't. I still didn't know what it was- or did i? Was it the fact that Rose was going to be human again, or was it something that i still didn't know?

Alice had been sad... and happy... when she had told me about Rose. Alice had seemed sincerely happy for Rosalie when she had told me about Rose becoming human again. But Alice had turned sad and grief-stricken once she realized that she was happy for Rosalie- when it would be my death, she thought, that would kill me and in turn give Rose her life back... But Alice had looked strongly excited and happy when she was talking about the "good surprise", so it had to be something torturous for me... Hadn't it?

More questions.

Would the confusion ever end? It was only getting worse with every new thought.

Oh, how i wish i could sleep- to take away my forever-awareness... If that was even a word. My dreams would be nightmares- no doubt, but at least i would be escaping this reality- maybe.

I began running again. It looked around mid-day outside.

How long had we been gone from the house? It had probably only been an hour. Everything was faster in vampire speed.

An hour seemed long enough- and short enough- for a walk and talk with Alice. No one would be suspicious of anything- especially if any of them knew the surprise that Alice would have in store for me. They were only, even, aware of the one surprise. Rosalie was the only one that knew anything was outside the norm. Everyone would just suspect that i would be arguing with Alice about doing whatever she wanted me to do- because i do tend to argue a lot... Especially with Alice, and her craziness for using me as a Bella-Barbie.

It would all be okay.

No one would see anything; as long as Alice and Rosalie could keep Edward out of that part of their heads, it would be okay... And the three of us would have to be extra careful of our emotions around Jasper...

After only a few moments of running- I wasn't that far away from them in the first place- well, before i had started taking trails, anyway; I had taken a longer route back so that i could _feel_ the run- I arrived back in front of Rosalie and Alice.

They were looking at me, probably trying to see if i was okay- and wondering why i came back, though, the reason should have been obvious.

Should have been.

"Hey, guys... I was running and then i realized that we should probably go back together.... It would raise suspicion, especially with Edward... If we don't go back and act like nothing happened." I said. Alice and Rosalie instantly realized it was true.

"You're right, Bella-"

"Yeah, we should get going, Bella-"

"... We should go back together..."

"... We don't want to make them think something happened..."

I noticed they were rushing through their sentences; they had been talking about me the whole time I was gone, I was fairly confident. I decided not to push it- i was thinking about them the whole time, as well.

"Let's go then." I said with a smile. The least i could do was put up a face for them- let them know that i am okay.

We were running, then. It had taken a little while to get this far out, so it took just as long- if not longer- to get back now. We were running a little slower, trying to compose ourselves, before we found ourselves in the presence of a mind-reader and an emotion-reader.

I stopped Alice a mile away from the house, and i waved Rosalie to go on. Rose and Alice shared a look and then Rosalie was off.

"Okay, Bella, I told Rose to go in and roll her eyes and say that you and i are still fighting and arguing over the surprise. That should make everyone feel better and know that we are okay and that you are being your argumentative and stubborn self- as usual." She smiled at me- a genuine smile.

It was nice to see.

Then Alice was running again! Did she not realize that...?

"I don't know the 'good surprise' yet, Alice!" She stopped and i met her where she was standing.

"Oh, right, so sorry," she began in her high, bell-like voice- she was such a pixie. I smiled. "The surprise is that i have been designing a clothing line for Italy and it is called "My Bella"- as in the word "Beautiful"- so it is like "My Beautiful". Well, anyways, they love it there and they want to meet my inspiration- which would be you. They also want you to model the line for their catalogue and give some interviews. I suppose the line is a major hit there- it was just a thought and some sketches at first, but then they found out about it, and now you are famous there." Alice sped through it, clearly seeing my reaction.

The smile was wiped clear from my face.

"W... WHAT?!"

I was horrified; i hate attention.

She stepped back, and i was sure that everyone in the house had heard me, as well; I had never made such a feral, snarling, evil sound- I was surprised by myself. But i didn't have time to dwell on this.

Alice smiled, as she ran- faster than i had ever seen her move- away from a very horrified and blood-lusting me.

_Alice Cullen is a goner._

_

* * *

  
_

**A/N: Ha, ha, ha. Alice is a dead- vamp. That is all i have to say 'bout that. I really enjoyed writing this chapter- it really shows what is going on in Bella's head, and how much confusion she is really in- which is a lot- at the moment. I need your forgiveness for not updating. Only 19 more days of school!**

**-smiles widely-**

**Sorry, you guys, my stepdad was using my computer to fix a different computer. Anyways… Sorry.**


	9. Reactions to Alice

**A/N:**

**ME: "I apologize to my FanFiction readers' community for not updating very much; I apologize that this chappy isn't longer. I am very sorry."**

**READERS (Hopefully): "We accept your apology, Sylvia."**

(May or may not know the book this is from, though, I _did _alter it a bit to fit here...)

--- Shout-out to Emslie (My Twin)

**Disclaimer: Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn do not belong to me...**

**I am still developing as a writer, if you can't already tell, and I couldn't come up with the plot, or write enough pages for it to be considered a book, let alone a series.**

****sie****

**(SM owns it all, as she should)**

**

* * *

_  
_**

_"W... WHAT?!"_

_I was horrified; I hate attention._

_She stepped back, and I was sure that everyone in the house had heard me, as well; I had never made such a feral, snarling, evil sound- I was surprised by myself. But i didn't have time to dwell on this._

_Alice smiled, as she ran- faster than i had ever seen her move- away from a very horrified and blood-lusting me_.

Alice Cullen is a goner.

_

* * *

_

**8. Reactions to Alice**

"Alice..."

"Alice!"

"ALICE CULLEN!"

It wasn't much longer after I began running and screaming towards Alice- all the while wishing I could torture her for the torture she would be putting me through soon with this... fashion show- that I realized that Alice had actually looked excited. _Genuinely_ excited. She had looked perky, like her old self. She was _Alice_ again, and I didn't know how long that would last with her fast-changing emotions that she had developed recently. Alice had been, for the moment, the same woman that always makes me cringe at her torturous projects- which mainly involved me as her own Bella-Barbie.

"Alice!"

The thoughts of her happiness didn't last long, and they didn't keep me from wanting to tear Alice to shreds- literally. I still wanted, more than anything- at the moment, to hurt her very, very much.

It wasn't only the new information that she had given me that made me run after her with such intensity; it was also the fact that when I arrived at the house, I would need to look crazy and ready to... well... tear someone to shreds.

My family would be expecting that of me. They would be expecting me to look unstable, well, at least the ones that knew Alice's surprise for me all along.

"Alice!" I had to put on the show, starting now. It wasn't really for show, though, because I was still mad at her. Very, very mad at her.

But I did like seeing her happy again.

And when I thought about it, she _did _name a clothing line after me...

Alice must have put lots of effort and thought into the line; it didn't look easy, from the outside, to design clothing- especially beautiful clothing.

It was also full of... love. It made me feel that I should do something for Alice equal to her love for me.

I knew what she wanted at the moment, and it wasn't just for me to let her play Bella-Barbie on me.

She wanted me to live.

Alice wanted me to try, as hard as she said that she would try, to beat her vision so that I would not die...

But I really didn't want to think about that; I had already come to the decision that I would do this for Rosalie- to help make her human again...

I just couldn't think about it anymore.

Of course, all of this thinking and anger lasted mere seconds, and I knew for a fact that... Alice... would be inside the house by now. The evil, conniving pixie was probably hiding behind her precious Jasper. No doubt, Edward would be waiting to restrain me and keep me from harming his favorite sister. What none of them knew, however, was that I was no longer mad at Alice. I was feeling that I owed her this. I owed Alice my cooperation in the fashion show, and anything else she wanted to throw at me- no matter how torturous it would be for me.

Nevertheless, I had to keep up the facade, so that is what I was doing.

In a split second of the mere seconds it took to get to the house, I was leaping from the grass to the porch to get inside the more quickly. When I opened- or crashed- the door open, I saw exactly what I was expecting to see:

Alice was by the staircase, behind Jasper, who was looking weary at the moment- probably from the raging emotions radiating off me, Alice, Edward- who was standing just inside the door, and who, now, had his arms protectively... and restraining, if that's a word, around me. Carlisle was sitting on the bottom stair, probably waiting for me so that he could help to calm me- as if Jasper's calming waves weren't enough.

I continued to make my emotions unstable and bouncy between just plain mad, raging, considering, blood-lusting, and grieving. Jasper looked about ready to pass out from the different changes, but I didn't want that to happen; I was just keeping up the act.

Alice gave me a knowing look- with the smallest hint of a smile. She probably saw me coming in a placing the rage on my face- she knew that I wasn't really upset, but we needed to keep up the pretense of it.

It broke my heart to do it, but I struggled in Edward's arms, trying to break his hold. He looked down at me stunned, and a little saddened that he couldn't immediately take away my anger- which he usually did. Most situations, when I was angry, he would just look into my eyes and that was the end of every other emotion- all I would feel was the overpowering love. So, since that would be the normal thing to do, I softened and radiated out love for Jasper's benefit.

This wasn't just a show, a pretense, this was real. When I look into Edward's eyes, there is always love filling them, and I can't help but to respond with the same love. We each feel the same thing, this overpowering sense of love.

I didn't know how I could do this to him, die for Rosalie's happiness. I still wanted to, there was no taking that determination away, but how could I do it when Edward would be crushed later?

I just couldn't think of that; it would keep me from doing it, and I needed to give Rosalie this- she helped me with keeping Renesmee.

Renesmee.

That was another thought that I couldn't bare. I looked toward the kitchen and I saw my angel looking back at me- along with Esme, still holding pictures of patterns in her marble hands. I smiled, and then gently pulled out of Edward's hands.

I stood in the middle of the room, everyone else was looking wary of me: I would fix that...

"Okay, I know that this is really out of character for me, but..." I took a deep breath for emphasis, and Alice grinned excitedly from ear to ear at me. "... I have decided that I will let... Alice... do whatever she... pleases... to me..." The statement was really starting to affect me now.

I let out a fake shiver, because vampires _can't_ shiver...

_There goes another can't_, I thought.

I looked around for the reactions, and everyone was looking at me with dumbstruck expressions- this was the last thing they expected to hear.

Well, everyone was looking at me that way except for Alice, Rosalie, and...

...Emmett?

I wondered why he wasn't just as shocked as the rest of them; this wasn't something I did often, _ever_. I usually resist with everything I have when it comes to Alice and her plans.

I continued on for my family, the stunned expressions were getting to me...

"I have conditions: Everyone is coming with Alice and me, and I mean _everyone_. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie... Emmett... Jasper, Edward, Renesmee, Jacob, Seth, Leah- if she wants. I mean that everyone is coming. I cannot go through the Alice-Torture without a little backup from my family." I made sure to single everyone out so that they knew I expected them to come. I hoped that no one noticed the pause during Emmett's name.

I saw acceptance and excitement from several faces, some were still confused.

"Love?"

"Edward?"

"Umm, I was just wondering if this is what you really want? You don't usually give in like this." He was looking at me for understanding, so I pulled out my shield and I thought towards him that I wanted to do this, Alice would be thrilled. She had made a special line of clothing around me. I looked to Edward for confirmation that he understood.

He smiled down to me and said, "You are the most _selfless_, caring person I have ever encountered, Mrs. Cullen."

If only he knew how selfless...

I looked to Emmett again. It had just occurred to me that, with Rosalie as a human, where would he be?

Emmett just looked back at me, expressionless.

But I saw the tiniest glimmer of something in Emmett's eyes- it was also a very _profound _something.

It was...

Information?

He was looking me dead in the eye with a very strange look. It was weird. You never see strange looks from _Emmett_. He is the brother that likes to make you blush when you are human, make you look like an idiot for laughs, and not get into any trouble for it. He was the brother that made sex jokes and innuendos in the worst times- like when your dad was over...

(He must have started his Stirrings early when he was human...)

(A/N: I had to put this in here somewhere... You may or may not know the book it's from.)

I was the only one seeing the strange look in Emmett's eyes, on his face- Rosalie and Alice _definitely_ weren't paying attention; everyone else was busy talking about the upcoming trip to Italy. Alice and Rose were talking about what clothes they would be packing for the trip. Edward and Carlisle were discussing how the Volturi would fit into our plans- if we would see them, or if we would avoid them no matter what. Jasper was just sitting on the couch testing emotions. Esme and Renesmee were still in the kitchen comparing new colors for the house. Jacob, Leah, and Seth were back from their run and were just listening to the different conversations, trying to find a niche.

Emmett and I shared a look.

In that moment I knew...

My loveable, carefree Emmett- _my brother_- had the same saddened look in his eyes that Alice had had a lot that day; I didn't know how he was keeping his thoughts cool around Edward, but I knew...

Emmett_ knew_...

_...Everything_.

* * *

**A/N: It should be interesting how this all plays out… I'm not really sure yet. I am sorry to those who wanted to see some major-mojo being done to Alice by Bella... But I love Alice, and Bella didn't really want to kill or harm her favorite pixie sister... She would have, though, if she didn't feel that Alice deserved something in return for the fact that Bella will die intentionally.**

**You guys have to know that I am a HUGE Emmett-lover. He will play a large role in ANY story I do, however, the other stories that I will do will involve different ways that Edward and Bella met and fell in love; I love reading those stories, so I really want to write some.  
**

**Review.**


	10. Oh, the Packing

**A/N: It has been a while, and for that I apologize. In my attempt to make excuses, I came up with the following:**

**1. School was getting nearer to exams and I had to study and stuff.**

**2. I have been trying to develop this story in my head; I wasn't really sure how this would all play out, but I think I have an idea now.**

**3. I started a new story that I absolutely LOVE. Please, check it out; It's called **_Bullets Of Love_.

**4. School is **_**officially **_**over and I am on Summer Break! Yey! Expect more updates, sooner- for those of you who didn't give up on me. 8-)**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine to claim.**

**

* * *

**_Emmett and I shared a look._

_In that moment I knew..._

_My loveable, carefree Emmett-_ my brother- _had_ _the same saddened look in his eyes that Alice had had a lot that day._

_Emmett_knew...

...Everything.

* * *

**10. Oh, the Packing**

It's been a few hours since I told the family that we would be going to Italy.

Alice and Rosalie were already packed and ready to go. They had already purchased tickets for half of the Forks population (well, with the size of the werewolves and the amount of Cullens, that was a lot of bodies).

It had been decided that the entire wolf pack would be coming, too. There had to be a line drawn somewhere, so the list of people going read as follows:

Bella

Edward

Renesmee

Emmett

Rosalie

Alice

Jasper

Esme

Carlisle

Jacob

Sam

Seth

Leah

Paul

Embry

Quil

Jared

Collin

Brady

Yes, it is a long list, but if I was going, then the Cullens would all be going also; it was one of my conditions. Renesmee would be going, of course, so Jacob would go as well. If one of the wolf pack was going to Italy- the source of powerful vampires- the entire pack would need to go to ensure safety to everyone.

So the nineteen of us were told by Alice and Rosalie that we should be ready to depart in Carlisle's recently purchased private-plane by 7:00 P.M. Carlisle buying the plane was cheaper than trying to buy nineteen airplane tickets (not that money was a problem), and it was safer.

Imagine, a crowded airplane consisting of humans, vampires, and werewolves. Sound happy? No. Not to mention that it would be a long airplane trip and werewolves could get mad and change. Vampires could slip and eat a human.

Stuff happens when you enter the mythical realm.

Edward, Renesmee, and I had all gone to our home and packed for the trip. It hadn't taken very long, so we were now standing in the _overly-crowded_ Cullen living room.

It appeared that everyone was excited, and ready to go. Even the werewolves looked happy; whether it was from the actual trip to Italy or the possibility of facing the Volturi again, I didn't know, but I thought it must have been a combination of both.

It made even _me_ excited. My excitement came, mostly, from the excitement that everyone else was experiencing. I found that I had been smiling a lot since we had gotten back.

I hadn't gotten the chance to talk to Emmett or find out what he knew or how he knew. All I know is that he knew and Edward didn't know. I suppose Emmett has had more practice than I thought with keeping Edward and Jasper out. It seemed that they were both oblivious.

And that is a good thing.

Emmett had returned to his old self; he was cracking jokes that weren't all that funny and he was trying to start wrestling matches with the werewolves. Still, I would look at him and try to see anything out of the ordinary with him, but he wouldn't look at me. I began to think that maybe he didn't know anything, but I was just so sure that I had seen it in his eyes a few hours ago.

It was 4:30 now. This day had gone by so slowly, but then again, it seemed that it was all rushing by faster than a vampire can keep up.

"Okay, is everyone ready to go?!"

"Yeah!"

"Woot, woot!"

"Where are my Gucci heels?!"

"Dude, you are gonna break my arm!"

"SILENCIO, POR FAVOR!"

Again, I was too wrapped up in my thoughts to notice the chaos that was vampire/werewolf. It seemed that Alice was ready to get everyone ready to go because she couldn't wait any longer; did she not realize that it was only 4:30?

Paul and Seth were practically bouncing up and down (shaking the house) in their excitement to leave. Paul was wanted to go solely on the belief that he could "whoop some vampire" in a day's time. Seth was just excited to be going somewhere with his whole "family"; it was rather cute how happy he was.

Rosalie was looking for her Gucci shoes. Enough said on that account, and Alice had just pointed out that Rose was _wearing _her Gucci heals.

This earned laughs from the entire room.

Emmett was putting Jake into a headlock and Jacob was loudly voicing his concerns for his left arm which was bent at a very odd angle.

In Alice's frustration, she had forgotten to speak in English. Only a few of us knew what Alice was saying.

The fact that only Sam knew what Alice was talking about, and none of the other wolves did, added with the dumb look that Emmett was wearing- causing him to let go of Jacob, caused the house to shake with the combined laughter of everyone.

Emmett strutted to the center of the room and said, "SULANCOI, PO FABO!"

Silence.

"Emmett, babe, it's SILENCOI, FOR PABOR," Rosalie said.

Silence.

"You are both wrong," I said.

Everyone started laughing at Emmett being, well, Emmett, and Rosalie being a blonde. I think that Jake laughed the most at Rose. It was pretty funny, but I didn't think that the house was going to survive with all of the laugh-induced shaking.

Seeing that they had both made a booboo and everyone present was laughing at them, Rosalie and Emmett decided to get back at all of us by making out and _other stuff_ in the center of the living room. It was a very, very gross display. But I decided that two couples can play that game.

I ran to the other side of the room and snatched Edward away from Carlisle and kissed him passionately. He responded more than willingly.

Seeing us, Rosalie and Emmett decided to go totally into it, and I had to run and cover Renesmee's eyes. I wasn't ready for _that _talk just yet.

"You two, I have a daughter present!"

"Oh, so sorry, Renesmee, but you just can't stop the love," Emmett said a little shakily, still recovering from the scene.

"That was so immature," Leah said sulkily from the corner of the room, deep in a shadow.

"Just because you don't have someone to-"

"You had better watch yourself, Paul, Leah looks about ready to strangle you, and I don't think I will stop her," Jacob said. So I guess he still didn't like Paul.

"Oh, like I care, Jake. Leah doesn't have someone to-"

Paul, regrettably, wasn't able to finish his sentence.

That's all I have to say about that.

Poor Paul.

"Ummmm, okay," Alice said uneasily. The things that Leah was doing to Paul were not pleasant for the pixie, or anyone for that matter.

"Well, now that you have all… Well, except for TWO OF YOU!"

Pixie not pretty when pixie yells.

Leah let Paul go.

Alice continued, "Thank you," she said in a sickly sweet voice to the two of them.

"Now that _you all _are settled down, I can talk. Is everyone ready to leave? Do you have everything packed? Do your clothes match? Do your shoes match? Oh, does your luggage color-coordinate with-"

"Alice-"

"Dude, that pixie is-"

"Don't say a word against my wife," Jasper said.

"Please, children, can you calm down?" Emmett was trying to impersonate Esme's momma voice to make a joke because Esme had just entered the room.

"Watch it, Emmett," Esme said seriously, but it couldn't be mistaken as being serious as there was a smile playing at the edge of her mouth. She smiled and her dimples were pronounced.

"Oh, how are we going to get through this trip?"

"Leah, you do not have to accompany us if you wish to stay," Sam said.

Leah looked hurt that Sam didn't insist that she stay, but we all knew that she was used to it by now. It was really sad that she didn't have someone now. She and Jacob had been on the same page for a while, but now Jake has Renesmee. Leah is still alone. It can't be easy for her.

"I really want you to come."

Leah looked taken aback by my sincere tone.

"I wouldn't miss a chance to kick some vampire ass."

"And I wouldn't want you to miss that opportunity."

"It is not for certain that we will even cross the Volturi," Carlisle stated. "But it would be helpful if you were with us, Leah, and you may even enjoy yourself."

"Enjoy myself-"She seemed to be considering this, but as soon as she realized it she sneered at me, "I just want to see the torture that Bella will go through."

I don't think that any of us missed the small smile that Leah gave me. I knew she would appreciate my wanting her to come.

Secretly, I think that Leah is starting to accept us.

Looking around the room I noticed that almost everyone was getting antsy and ready to leave. Sam was the exception. Edward and Carlisle were talking about the Volturi again.

On the majority, everyone was ready to leave.

"I know it's early, but we can do lots of things before Bella meets with the Italian Fashion Heads. So, everyone get on the plane!"

Multiple hours on a plane with impatient vampires and hot-tempered werewolves?

Can you say "fun"?

… _Or disaster…_

_

* * *

_**A/N: PLEASE. **

**Please, check out my new story **_Bullets Of Love_**. I really, really enjoy writing it, and the chapters are longer and more frequent. The chapters on this story will be more frequent now because of break, but just take a look at my other story. I am very proud of it. 8-)**

**The next chapter will be more comedy because I want Bella to see what she will be leaving if she goes through with her decision. The next chapter will be "The Insane Plane". It rhymes so it must be good. 8-)**

**Review.**


	11. The Insane Entrance

**A/N: OMN. Okay… I just realized that in BOTH of my stories I said that the chapters would be more frequent. I am so, so, so sorry. I just moved into this house a few weeks ago and it has been insane here. I am really, really sorry. I seem to be saying that a lot lately… I appreciate those of you that are still with me. Thank you.**

**I have LOTS of thanking to do so here it goes, with the following,**

AliceCullenFreaK, **for being my FIRST ROBOT to respond. 8-)**

smith052293, **for WANTING to read more of my story. 8-)**

Tomboy Bella,** for OPENING MY EYES to the anonymous readers out there. 8-)**

Greenkaeru, **for reading BOTH of my stories. 8-)**

Blue Tulips, **for giving me some AMAZING IDEAS- with Emmett, I LOVE Emmett- that I will definitely use in this story. 8-)**

Alyssa the Twilight Lover, **for HOPING the ending is happy and for telling me about it- I hope I don't disappoint. 8-)**

affarie ava mai,** for being an AWESOME reviewer with long reviews, and for MENTIONING ME in her own story, you rock. 8-)**

yuhjikol,** for doing the bestest thing ever and CREATING AN ACCOUNT just for my story to continue, I love ya. 8-)**

**AND AS ALWAYS**, Twin- Emslie, **I love you to pieces, literally. Now go fall in a toilet. 8-) I love you always.**

**I love you all!**

**

* * *

**_Multiple hours on a plane with impatient vampires and hot-tempered werewolves?_

_Can you say "fun"?_

… Or disaster_…_

_

* * *

_**11. The Insane Entrance**

"Are we there yeeet?"

Oh, the Unstoppable Emmett…

"Just get on the plain, you big lug," Alice said. She was face to face- well, face to butt- with Emmett at the second and she was not enjoying the view. It hadn't taken long for her to realize that Emmett would be giving her a hard time for most of the trip.

Alice does not like complications.

Emmett enjoys seeing his little pixie sister squirm- not that she had any room to do that at the moment.

Though, it is pretty funny to see the anger rising in her for being in the place that she is- squished between Emmett's butt and having her butt in Carlisle's face- on the stairs leading to the plane entrance.

Like I said, her anger is funny but the sight of that was even more hilariously ridiculous. Esme and Renesmee had already boarded onto the plane, so everyone else was behind me waiting for Emmett to move so that Alice could move so that Carlisle could move so that I could move.

We weren't even on the plane yet and already there was chaos.

"Can you please just go?!"

"Alice, maybe if you ask him nicely-"

"CARLISLE, it is not possible to be polite to Emmett The Awful!"

"I like the nickname, Alice," Emmett said with a sneer. He was enjoying himself very much, and I have to say that the laughter from everyone else was something I could get used to…

Or.

Well, I could enjoy it…

For now.

* * *

**A/N: This is not a long chapter. I am really, really sorry, but I felt that I needed to give you SOMETHING. I am not on my computer and it is very difficult for me to write when I am on a computer other than my own. I am very sorry. **

**I also haven't had much time to write.**

**The next chapter will be the chaos of the plane trip. It will be called "The Insane Plane". I know that I originally said that this chapter would be that one… Very confusing. I am so, so sorry. It may be a week or two before I can update; I have plans for this next week…**

**I am really sorry.**

**~Sylvia (a very, very apologetic writer)**

**KELLAN LUTZ RULES! SPICINESS! 8-)**


	12. The Insane Plane

**AN: I know… I could rival "Emmett the Awful" right now with my lack of updating and everything… I am almost fully recovered from my surgery. The pain stopped completely, but my eye is still a little red.**

**I am caught up on **_**Bullet of Love now..**_**. I just posted a new story last night, **_**Walking a Grey Path**_**… It makes me question my sanity, but I am going to try that one… I would love to have some of you read my other stories. 8-)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight, sorry.**

**

* * *

**"_I like the nickname, Alice," Emmett said with a sneer. He was enjoying himself very much, and I have to say that the laughter from everyone else was something I could get used to…_

_Or._

_Well, I could enjoy it…_

_For now._

_

* * *

_**12. The Insane Plane**

We were behind schedule. How this happened, when Alice was in charge, no less, was a mystery to me. I was, of course, sitting by Edward on the plane. Renesmee, I could hear, was so excited for this trip to start; Edward and I smiled at each other, thinking of our excited daughter.

Rosalie and Emmett were sitting together and Rose was just explaining to Emmett how immature and, well, awful, he was for keeping everyone waiting and putting us behind schedule. Emmett was trying to get Rose to see that he was only playing and that she needed to loosen up a bit. She didn't like that very much…

Alice and Jasper were in the set of seats beside Edward and me, and they were both looking frustrated. Alice was agitated because of our running late and as for Jasper…

Jacob was sitting beside Renesmee and Esme, and Carlisle was sitting with Esme, but there was a fluster because Carlisle was the pilot and Renesmee wanted to sit by Esme and Jake, but Esme wanted to sit with Carlisle and Renesmee… Jake just wanted to sit be Renesmee… So they weren't really sitting, they were just standing around trying to get a seating arrangement ordered. This was cause to only part one of Jasper's irritations.

Irritation number two came from Alice's irritation of being late.

The third irritation was Rosalie and Emmett's constant bickering.

The forth was due to the fact that none of the overly large werewolves could fit into seats comfortably. This meant that none of the wolves could sit together… Simply put, a vampire each would have to be seated with a werewolf. Not only this, but it was going to have to be done by sizes.

So the seating is as follows:

Bella- that's me- is to be seated with Leah… Yeah, that's right. I wonder how this will work out?

Edward is seated with Seth, which doesn't bother either of them. I believe that they were the only two, besides Esme and Carlisle, who were seated with someone that they could actually carry on a conversation with.

Renesmee is seated with Brady… She wonders who that is, exactly. They have never talked. All she knows is that he stinks, but I taught her manners so hopefully she won't tell him that.

Emmett is with Paul… Make of that what you will. They will be the life of the ride; what a joy.

Rosalie is to be seated with Jacob… Yes, quite interesting that it would work out that way. It could have something to do with who assigned the seating…

Alice is sitting with Collin, quiet Collin... Anyone find that interesting?

Embry, Quil, and Jared are all sharing the three-person seat in the back of the plane.

Jasper is sitting with Sam… Poor, Jasper… All these emotions plus the ones he will be having because Sam is going to be frustrated with his pack and Jacob will be upset that he can't sit by Renesmee… And all the other havoc that will ensue on this plane will most definitely put Jazz on the fritz.

Esme is sitting in the front with Carlisle. They are both laughing at the arrangement of seating… It is really funny, but I got Leah so… Maybe we can come closer together through this.

Alice organized this little assignment. I don't know what her intentions were, but it seemed that she got the quietest passenger…

"As you can see," she interrupted into a fit of giggles, "I want this ride to be as pleasant as possible. Please fasten your seatbelts like you are human and might actually die if we crash." She smiled evilly at this. We all just stared, and blinked… a few times.

"Now," she said with authority. We stayed still. "Put your seatbelts on or we are going to go back into that house and not go on the trip. How about that," she said like my mother used to say.

"Yes, mommy," Emmett boomed. This earned a round of laughs from many of our passengers.

Then, Alice did something that surprised all of us, even herself. She laughed. Alice laughed like she never laughed before. She hadn't intended to; it just kind of came out. "Alright… you… don't have to… wear the… belts," she got out between giggles. She was shaking the plane which amused Emmett to no end; it's usually him who shakes stable structures with his booming laugh.

"If everyone will calm down, I will get this plane in the air," Carlisle said. His even voice was heard by all of us; it wasn't like we were humans.

Carlisle got us into the air and everyone was quiet the first hour of the trip. Many of us were sulking about our seating partners (Rosalie and Jacob). Many of us had nothing to say (Renesmee and Brady). Many of us were just soaking up the silence like a sponge (Jasper and Sam).

Two of us were just waiting for the right moment… Can you guess who?

…Emmett and Paul, the two biggest troublemakers on the plane.

"Say, Paul-"

"What, Emmett?"

"What do you call a sleepwalking nun?"

"I don't know, Emmett."

"A Roman Catholic!"

"That's amusing… Say, Emmett?"

"What, Paul?"

"Why did the chicken cross the playground?"

"I don't know, Paul."

"He wanted to get to the other _slide_!"

It continued like this… Emmett would tell a joke and Paul would tell one… They were just waiting for someone to react. Jasper looked about ready to tear some things up and burn them… Just sayin'. This mindset wasn't much different than everyone else's which is probably why Jasper's was what it was.

Poor Jasper…

You could feel it in the atmosphere, the tenseness from hearing so many corny jokes; they had been telling them for over two hours now, one after the other… Patience was wearing thin, I could see, with everyone. As much as I love Emmett, he was really starting to get on my nerves.

"So, Paul, I heard this one joke… Edward, Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie all die in a car crash-"

I didn't miss that he used his closest siblings and his wife for this joke. This was bound to get ugly at the punch line.

"They are already dead, Emmett," Paul said with a chuckle under his voice. He knew what was coming.

"They die in a car crash and go to heaven-"

"You guys can go to heaven?"

"They are in this room with an angel… Ooooh, let's call him Angel. So, Angel is sitting in a chair and Rosalie looks around the room and sees all these clocks going different speeds. She asks Angel, 'What are all the clocks here for?'"

"What are the clocks there for?"

"Interruptions are rude, Pauly."

"Sorry, Emmy, please," he made a sweeping gesture with his hand, "Continue."

"Rosalie asks that and Angel says 'Each clock goes a speed to which a being's amount of sin has accumulated' or something like that… Anyways, each clock has how much sin a person has in their life. Angel says to find their clocks to see how much sin they had in their life."

"They are vampires, silly Emmett, of course they are sinners, you goose," Paul gushed.

"Alice finds hers and it is going pretty slow… Then, Jasper finds his and it's going a little faster… Edward finds his and it's speeding, but you can see the hands on it… Rosalie can't find her clock-"

"Why is that, Emmett?"

"Rosalie says to Angel, 'I can't find my clock, Angel'. Angel says to her, 'Oh, you've been such a bad girl, Rosalie; your clock is in the other room. We are using it as a fan!'"

Emmett and Paul busted out into laughter, but Rosalie stood up, fuming, "Just what are you implying with that, Emmett Cullen?"

"That I love you, Rosalie. What else?" Paul snickered at this. Emmett was getting into trouble.

Emmett and Rosalie continued to jab each other for about forty-five minutes, and then they started making out for an hour of the trip. Paul was thinking of ways to start another raucous among us. "Jasper!"

"What?"

"I am gonna kiss Alice! She is smokin'!"

"What?!"

Paul ran over to Jasper and started to try to tickle him! Paul was laughing and so was Emmett. Everyone, even Leah, laughed when Jasper fell on the plane's floor and started laughing and hitting the floor singing, "Apple Bottom Jeans, boots with the fur. The whole club was looking at-"

"ALICE," Paul finished. Jasper looked drunk; it was so hilarious. It was like a cycle. He felt the emotions from everyone so he projected it out and so on. Carlisle and Esme joined in, too.

I looked around the plane at my large family. The werewolves were my family, too. We had all grown just so close that I couldn't imagine life without any of them. I wondered if any of the wolves would feel that way about me, other than Jake. Would Leah miss me at all after I was gone? Sam? Paul?

It seemed, to me, that everything was changing. Just when everything was how I had always wanted it to be, I was going to come away from it all…

Alice had done this on purpose, I realized.

I looked up and she was laughing with the rest of the passengers. I loved the way she could light up a room, or plane, like that. She was the pixie, my sister… She had made this seating arrangement, knowing that I would see the mayhem and love it, that I would laugh and enjoy the perfect ending to my bumpy life.

It was her that told Edward that he and I would be together, before anyone had even realized that Edward was falling, even himself. It was Alice that had kissed me on the cheek the day that I met Esme and was formally introduced to this wonderful family. She welcomed me with open arms when Rosalie didn't. She was my sister first.

It was Alice… It was Alice.

It was Alice that catered my wedding… It was Alice that had seen my future so many times, that had saved me, had told others to save me. Alice made sure that I was living when she saw a vision of me dying, jumping to my death. Alice came with me to save Edward. Alice thought of a way to save Renesmee when I was sure that Edward and I would die at the hands of the Volturi.

No one has ever really thought about the role that Alice plays in my life. I don't even think that she knows how much her presence has meant to me, how much she has helped... All the times she saw what was coming for me, the times when she didn't when she tried so hard to see that it gave her a headache…

It was Alice Cullen…

It was my sister, pixie, overexcited bundle of hope…

If not for Alice, I never would have made it here, today. It was always Alice who was the master to my puppet show. She helped me find this life.

We were thinking the same thing, even as her eyes drifted to mine and her smile wavered a bit. She wouldn't have done anything differently, and now she was trying to save me again.

It was Alice.

* * *

**AN: I thought about this. Has anyone ever really thought about how much of the story is Alice's? See how much she contributes to the story… Keeping things together? I needed to highlight that in this chapter. Alice is probably one of the most important characters because of her rope-like quality, tying everything together. **

**I hope you enjoyed. If you get a chance, check out _Walking a Grey Path_ and_ Bullet of Love_. **

**~Sylvia  
**


	13. Memories of Twilight

**AN: I couldn't resist… I made a new story, **_**Love Is Timeless**_**, and it is doing really well so far! I hope that some of you will check out my other stories…**

**Disclaimer: I own the Volturi. I own Twilight… Yeah, I also have two heads. (NOPE)**

**

* * *

**_If not for Alice, I never would have made it here, today. It was always Alice who was the master to my puppet show. She helped me find this life._

_We were thinking the same thing, even as her eyes drifted to mine and her smile wavered a bit. She wouldn't have done anything differently, and now she was trying to save me again._

_It was Alice._

_

* * *

_**13. Memories of Twilight **

The rest of the plane ride was just as crazy as it had been when Emmett and Paul were telling jokes. I laughed more than I had in a long time. I couldn't believe that yesterday morning I found out I was going to die and now I was in Italy and I was going to model, give interviews, and have my picture taken a million times… It's funny how things work out.

We landed the plane on a piece of land that we had rented for this trip. On this land was also a huge house. It was humungous, a mansion! There were at least twenty rooms and each one had a bathroom. It was perfect for us.

"Okay, everyone, listen up!" Alice yelled. No one was paying attention. All eyes were on the huge mansion in front of us. Image the Cullen household but multiply it by ten… Yeah, it's big.

"LISTEN TO ME!"

We all just stared. Evil pixie was back.

"This house has twenty rooms. Each comes with a walk-in closet," she screeched and continued, "Each room has a bathroom. Find the room that you want and," she looked at her watch, "In two hours we will meet downstairs and find out what we are supposed to do. Capish?"

We all just stared at the house, "Me and Rose get the biggest room!" Emmett yelled. Then he picked up Rosalie and ran to the house. Jasper and Alice followed. Then, Esme and Carlisle went to find their room. The ones that didn't have a mate to stay with went alone. Edward, Renesmee, and I were the last in the house.

The inside was beautiful. There were fireplaces, fountains, and different shades of red and gold were covering the walls. It looked kinda like what Volterra would look like at the first word mention.

Our room, the one we chose, was gorgeous. It was so… Edward and Bella. It reminded me of the days when twilight was the safest time of the day. It reminded me of Edward leaving and coming back. It brought back all the little memories.

The walls of the bedroom were a light blue and there were dark prints along the walls. The bed was made of pure steel. The reason behind us choosing this room was that it was connected to another room which would be Renesmee's. She had already gone in to investigate what her room was like. "I love it!" She yelled. I smiled.

Edward put one of his hands on each side of my face. He leaned down and he kissed me. Being in this room, his kisses, the atmosphere, it took me back to the old days. It must have had the same effect on Edward.

"Remember the first time our eyes met in the cafeteria?" I found myself asking.

He laughed. "I was very frustrated that I couldn't read your mind," he said.

_Well, we don't have that problem anymore_, I thought towards him. I used my shield so that he could hear my thoughts. He kissed me again. _Remember when twilight was the safest time for us_?

"I do," he said.

_I remember the day you said those words_, I thought. "This room is bringing up so many memories from my human life. It just seems so…"

"Edward Cullen and Bella Swan," he said.

_Yeah_, I thought.

"I love you, Bella Cullen," he said.

_I know_, I thought, _I love you more_.

He laughed again. "Are we still having this argument?"

"We can be even, I suppose. Though, I had your baby so…" I smiled widely.

"True, but I didn't ever kill you-"

"Yes you did," I laughed.

"Okay, okay… I remember the day I first kissed you, after we left the meadow for the first time," he said, smiling. He kissed me again.

_That was the day I had been waiting forever for_, I thought.

"Ha, ha, ha… Love, you haven't even been alive for a forever yet."

_My life turned upside down that day in biology_, I thought. I laughed at how obsessed I had become over Edward. I had fallen hard when I had fallen in love.

"I fell quite hard myself," he said. "Life has changed so much for us… It's perfect now, with you and Renesmee… We don't fight with the wolves anymore. You know, you brought all of Forks together," he laughed.

"Life is good," I conceded. I closed the shield and thought to myself. This life of mine had taken so many turns, but now, now it was wonderful. I decided that on this trip I would focus my attention on the happiness of my family. I would make the time I had left wonderful and something that I would be thinking of _forever_.

"Life is perfect," Edward said. He kissed me again. It was longer this time. We shared the memories that we had experienced together, the memories of our twilight. In that moment, there was only Edward and Bella, forever.

I put my shield back so that he could hear me again, _It is, Edward_… (I pulled my shield back in again so that he couldn't hear me)… For now, it is as perfect as it could be after our Twilight...

But there is always something brighter than the end, even if it is the end itself.

* * *

**AN: This chappy was to focus on Edward and Bella... the beautiful things in their twilight part of life- the book Twilight. Bella sees how wonderful everything is, but she sees something brighter. It doesn't mean it's better than her life with Edward and Renesmee and everyone. It only means that she sees something. There is just something ahead, if that makes any sense. **

**Review.  
**


	14. Plans

**AN: My school starts back tomorrow. What this means is that my updates will not be as frequent as they have been this past week. I'm sorry for this, I really am. I enjoy writing my stories. I am updating all of them today so each one will be around 1,000 words or so. I needed to give each story something before I get to a point where updates won't be so often.**

**Disclaimer: I don't need to fill this space, honestly.**

**

* * *

**"_Life is perfect," Edward said. He kissed me again. It was longer this time. We shared the memories that we had experienced together, the memories of our twilight. In that moment, there was only Edward and Bella, forever._

_I put my shield back so that he could hear me again_, It is, Edward_… (I pulled my shield back in again so that he couldn't hear me)… For now, it is as perfect as it could be after our Twilight..._

_But there is always something brighter than the end, even if it is the end itself._

_

* * *

_**14. Plans**

After Edward and I were pulled, forcefully I might add, from out room by Renesmee and Alice, they took us downstairs where everyone else was. Edward wouldn't let go of my hand. I knew that he felt something changing, though, he didn't know what.

Emmett's eyes met mine and he shook his head slightly. So he did know? I nodded in thanks that he hadn't let it slip to Edward, but Emmett shook his head forcefully this time. He was telling me not to do it. His eyes didn't leave mine. I couldn't believe this was happening. No one other than Alice and me were supposed to know, but now Rosalie and Emmett knew. I saw Rosalie give Emmett a look and he looked away.

No one saw this little exchange and for that I was grateful.

"Okay everyone. Now that I have all of you in here and your attention IS ON ME," Alice said to get Emmett to listen. He stuck his tongue out at her which made Rosalie laugh. "The schedule for the rest of our stay is as follows: today we chill. Tomorrow, Bella and I go to discuss fashion show, modeling plans, thing of that nature with the Italy Fashion Heads. The day after that, Bella will have an interview, I expect… Yes, I see it. Interview the day after tomorrow… And the next day will be the modeling and pictures day… Oh Em Gee!"

"What is it, Alice?" Jasper asked.

She laughed so hard she almost fell over again. "It's… Nothing… Um, what was I saying? Oh, yes, Bella will model and have pictures… along… with… some… others of… you!" She laughed so hard then that Rosalie had to continue. Edward was on the floor laughing too at whatever he saw in his sister's head.

"I already know that Bella, Alice, and I will be modeling. I believe what Alice is laughing about is the fact that some of… you males in this room will be modeling as well. Is that right Alice?"

"YES!" Edward said through his laughter.

"Emmett… you should… You should see Emmett… do a… modeling pose and… walk!" Alice managed to get out.

Emmett took that as his cue and he strutted around the room like a model, wiggling his butt and walking with his hands limp up at his chest like Paris Hilton! He was walking around, stepping over the now dying-of-laughter, no pun intended, vampires and werewolves. "That's sooo HOT!" He said. I couldn't help it, then. I let out the loudest laugh EVER. It was so hilarious! You had to be there…

"Calm… Calm down… Ha, ha, ha." Alice said. Seeing that her laughter wasn't helping things, she told Jasper to get a hold on himself and make everyone stop laughing. "Okay, guys, you think that's funny? Wait until he has an… actual… runway," she said.

We really were a crazy family, let me tell ya.

"Bella, are you ready for the days to come?" Alice asked professionally. I just glared at her and looked around. My eyes landed on Renesmee.

"I don't have a choice, do I?" I asked my daughter. She put her hands on her hips in the most adorable way.

"You do not have a choice," Renesmee replied with a smile.

"Well, there is your answer, Alice. I am as ready as I will ever be."

"Good. Because you and I are going to have a little fitting time in… five minutes. I need you to try on the designs that I have made," she said. My face fell at the thought of what Alice would have me wear. I mean, she's Alice. Would you trust her?

Yeah, I knew you would. Me too, but I still see the need to argue the fight I won't win.

"Is that really necessary, Ali? I mean, won't we have time to do that some other time on some other day than today?"

"_I want to do it now,_" she said with a big smile.

"Of course you do, Alice, but I really need to do something other than dress up-"

"Oh? And what would that be, Bella dearest?"

"I… I don't _know_ yet, but there is _something _around here that is just… calling…" I faded off because Alice was glaring at me with her evil pixie eyes. I felt, in my professional opinion in dealing with pixies, that it was a good time for me to shut up.

"You, Bella Cullen, are going to try on the designs I have made just for you as a special tribute and you WILL LIKE IT," Alice said with her sickly sweet smile.

"And I am going to help Auntie Alice to make you!" Renesmee added.

"THAT'S my girl, Renesmee; now get your mother out of here."

"Yes, ma'am," Renesmee said with a salute, "Come on, mommy." With one last glare at Alice, I was taken away to my personal jail.

Help me, someone.

* * *

**AN: I hope you enjoyed it. I just want to apologize again for the future. I've no clue when I will be able to update. I'm sorry… **

**YOU know you want to REVIEW.**

**~Sylvia**


	15. Author Note I Am Sorry

**AN: This isn't an update. I have posted this on all of my stories and I apologize deeply that it isn't an update for you after an already long wait. No one knows how much this hurts me or how much I hate to do it. I like spending time writing for this site, I like reading the stories on it, and I just like it- period.**

**Because of so many classes I have and the amount of homework that I get for each one and the amount of time it takes away from me, updates will be seldom. Updates will come when I get the chance and I can see that it won't be often during the week if at all. **

**You won't be able to predict when I will be able to update because I don't even know.**

**I am taking four honors classes and included in that are Honors Biology, Honors Geometry, Honors Algebra 2, and Honors English 2. The homework included in not only these but also in my Spanish 2 and World Civics/Geography classes- not to mention Arts and Humanities 1 and Word Processing, takes too much time and energy away from me. It takes away from outside activities like this site.**

**As I said, it pains me to a point that no one can see or feel to write this. I absolutely hate it. **

**Updates will come when I can get them up.**

**I am so, so sorry. I wish I could tell you just how sorry but I can't even convert my sorrow into words. This AN was so that you would know why I am not updating often as I have been... I just ask that you please understand and continue to check on these stories every so often.**

**I'm sorry.**

**~Sylvia**


	16. Returning Home

**AN: See? You will never know when I update, so don't even try to guess! I found time so here it is!**

**I know that this story has been neglected in a big way considering my other stories. You can all see that and I can see it, too. So this chapter is going to be the longest chapter that I have ever written for this story because I feel this story has been neglected by me and it tears me apart because this is my first fanfic ever; it takes a special place by default. I expect this story to have 20 chapters total but it may have a little over that depending on what happens. Enjoy this chapter because it will be **_**long**_**!**

**

* * *

**"_You, Bella Cullen, are going to try on the designs I have made just for you as a special tribute and you WILL LIKE IT," Alice said with her sickly sweet smile._

"_And I am going to help Auntie Alice to make you!" Renesmee added._

"_THAT'S my girl, Renesmee; now get your mother out of here."_

"_Yes, ma'am," Renesmee said with a salute, "Come on, mommy." With one last glare at Alice, I was taken away to my personal jail._

_Help me, someone._

_

* * *

_**15. Returning Home**

It was all finally over! I didn't think it was possible for a vampire to be exhausted to the point of sleeping but every one of us was. Edward had even closed his eyes as he was sitting next to me. The werewolves were all passed out in their seats. Even Alice was sitting with her head leaning on the window of the plane. We were on our way back home, to Forks. It had been such an eventful and crazy time:

FLASHBACK:

"Alice, I don't think this is necessary; you already know my size so it is going to fit whether I try it on or not!" I complained.

"I want to see what it looks like, Bella! Come on! Be nice to me! I should at least get that," she added in a low tone looking into my eyes. I closed mine and took a deep un-needed breath. "Alice, you know that it would make Rosalie happy," I stated. The others, including Renesmee, were all gone and exploring Italy. We were alone in the large house and free to talk about anything, and she was torturing me with clothing and guilt.

"Rosalie has changed since you became part of the family, Bella. Yes, she wants so badly to be human, but I don't think she is so selfish as to want you do die so that you can give her that! You can't do this to Edward! He has done so much and given up so much to be with you, for you to have what you have, to be together! He has been so patient and caring. He has held back his lust for so long. Bella, you can't do that to him; you can't be so selfish. And not just him! Renesmee, too; you would be subjecting Renesmee to an eternity without her mother!" My heart broke as I realized how true her words were. Edward had done a lot, more than I had. Renesmee didn't deserve to lose her mother.

"Maybe I could do it without dying," I said. She shook her head.

"I have thought about how we could do that, Bella, but I still see you there, laying still, not moving," she said. "Slip this over your head," she added. I looked into the mirror as the silk slid down my body. It was a pretty lavender color with dark midnight blue seems and a belt of the same blue color. It was floor length and hugged my curves. The top part was a square cut and fell on the top end of my shoulders perfectly. It was flawless and graceful with intricacy and complexity on every stitch. "Wow," I stated. "Yes, I know," she said.

"It's beautiful," I added.

"It came to me one night when I was with Jasper," she said. I gave her a look and said, "Wow, a little too much info, Alice; I could have lived a little longer without that mental image."

She laughed. "It was just the belt that I saw but I sort of branched out and added the lavender. The midnight blue reminded me of twilight skies. Midnight blue is sort of the theme with the designs that I created in 'My Bella'," she finished.

"Why did you decide to call it that?"

"Actually, Edward was the center of the name. He has always said how you are beautiful always and he called you 'my Bella' and Bella means beautiful so it just kind of came as 'My Bella' like 'My Beautiful'," she explained. It made sense. And it made me feel less creeped-out by the name.

"Well, I didn't thank you really for doing this," I said.

"I know this is hard for you, Bella. Knowing as I do that you are selfless and would do anything for anyone makes you selfish in this case. You want so badly for Rosalie to like you and for her to be happy, but you are being selfish by wanting that. You should be selfish about keeping your life that you have now, not trying to throw it away for something that someone else wants," she said.

"That was in no way confusing," I said under my breath. She laughed.

"Honestly, Bella, you wanted for so long to be a vampire like Edward and like us and now that you are you are trying to do something that will take it all away. I don't want you to die," she said sadly. "Lift the dress over your head," she added.

"I'm sorry, Alice," I said as I slid the dress over my head. She handed me a mini skirt that was made of silk and looked as if it wrapped around in folds. It was magnificent and it was comfortable, too. The shirt that she slid over my head was short-sleeved and it was the color blue that Edward liked to see me wear when I was human. It had midnight blue bows tied at the ends of the sleeves and at the bottom of the shirt. In the center of the shirt, there was a single tear-drop in the same midnight blue. "Alice, this is gorgeous!"

"Thank you, Bella. See this isn't so bad? This one was actually the first one that I created. I designed it in my head after we left you," she said and I nodded. "I pictured that this was the tear you cried every night," she added.

"Well, it's beautiful," I said.

"It looks wonderful!" she said clapping her hands. "Take it off, time for the next one!" The next one left me speechless. It was a mini-dress, sleeveless. It came to about an inch below my butt. It was the color that Edward liked on me and it had a bust.

"Speechless? Good," she laughed. "This one is meant to make you blend in to the twilight," she said.

"Blend in? It is practically underwear, Alice, but it is comfortable," I said.

"Should be because it's lingerie," she said. Anticipating my reaction and seeing it in my wide eyes, she continued on, "I got the idea because after you were turned, you and Edward were into it, if you know what I mean. It just seemed to fit together," she said shrugging her shoulders.

"You are so weird," I said under my breath. She heard, of course, and laughed.

The next dress was more on the simple side. It was an emerald green and had intricate patterns in midnight blue going down my left side. It was sleeve-less and went to my knees. I tried on what seemed like an entire year's worth of clothing and Alice explained how she came up with each design, where she was, everything. The emerald one came to her because Edward's eyes had been emerald and of course she had to incorporate the midnight blue. Every design that I tried on seemed to tell a story without words. They were all pieces of art and they were based on my life, human and vampire wise. It was amazing how much time and effort Alice had spent on "My Bella". I was shocked and guilty and happy at the same time. She was really amazing, Alice was.

When we were finished dressing me in all of the designs, Alice showed me her sketchbook with the lengths, colors, designs, etc. in it. They were fabulously designed and flawless in the way that only a vampire could grasp. I was so amazed.

Edward, Renesmee, and everyone came back later that day and told me of all the things they had seen in Italy. Renesmee was especially excited to be here as she hadn't traveled any. She told me of the buildings she had seen and Edward smiled down at her. She played what she had seen by looking into my eyes and touching my face. It was true that Italy was a spectacular place, but much to the family's surprise, I told them that I had had fun as well.

"You had fun trying on clothes with Auntie Alice?! And I missed it?! That is awful," Renesmee said shaking her head.

"You got to see Italy," I reminded her. This seemed to get her animated again as she told me several times that she had had fun. I thanked everyone for taking her and they said it was awesome for them, too. Emmett had made a scene in many places but what else could you expect from my brother-in-law? He was the life of the party.

That night, Alice told everyone, again, what we would be doing the next day. She and I were going to talk to the Italy Fashion Heads about the fashion show, interviews, and the other stuff along with that. I was nervous, extremely, but I had a dormant excitement as well. As long as everyone was here with me, I could do this. I was confident.

The night was spent with everyone talking about random things and how excited they all were. Alice and I were planning how tomorrow would go and she told me to be excited. I told her that I was and she smiled and hugged me.

The next day, Alice dressed me in the emerald green dress with the midnight blue intricate patterns running down the left side. "It's perfect; it is formal for the occasion but also business-worthy and stylish," she had said. She curled my hair and told me I looked like a model. Thank goodness I was more graceful now because it would have been my death to wear three inch midnight blue heals when I was human.

It didn't take long to drive to the Center Of Italian Fashion Heads. When we arrived, we were treated like royalty. I guessed the designs were a huge hit here.

There were three men and two women in the business room we were ushered into. Two of the men had blonde hair that was spiked up and the other was a tan man and he was bald. The two women wore glasses and they looked like interns. One of them was blond and the other was a brunette. They looked excited but apprehensive as to what would happen here.

"That," the tan bald guy started, "Is an extremely beautiful piece of work, Mrs. Cullen. You can call me Mr. Drew," he finished. "These are Mr. Mitchell and Mr. Rimes," he said pointing out the two other blond men. Mr. Mitchell had a go-T and Mr. Rimes had no facial hair. "These are our interns," he said and pointed to the two women. "The blond is Jenny and the brunette is Ana."

"Hello," Alice and I said together. I was nervous and she told me it would be fine. I relaxed slightly.

"The dress is quite gorgeous, Mrs. Cullen," Mr. Mitchell said.

"Call me Alice; I am the designer, as you know. And this is Bella," she said in a business tone and pointed to me. They all stood up.

"Ah, this is the inspiration, correct, Alice?"

"Yes, Mr. Drew. This is Bella, my sister, the inspiration for 'My Bella'," she said with a smile.

"Your sister?" Mr. Rimes asked. He was looking at me slowly, raking me in.

"Yes, Mr. Rimes," Alice said.

"It is nice to meet you," Mr. Rimes replied. "Well, ladies, please be seated so we can begin," Mr. Drew said. It was clear that he was the president of Italian Fashion.

"The design of this particular piece is stunning and intricately designed. I am very impressed," he went on. "This one wasn't in the designs we came across."

"It is a newer design," Alice confirmed.

"Beautiful," Mr. Rimes said. He was still looking at me in a way that made me feel flattered but uncomfortable.

"My brother, Bella's husband, thinks that this one is stunning on her," Alice said. She could see the helplessness in my eyes and I nodded slightly so she could see my thanks. Mr. Rimes flipped on his business mode after he learned that I was married.

They discussed with us what Alice had already foreseen and told me of. Tomorrow I would have an interview with a representative from an Italian Fashion catalogue. The day after the interview would be the fashion show and pictures for the catalogue.

"Actually, Mr. Drew, I would like to have some of my family to model, too, with your permission," Alice asked innocently. There was no way she wouldn't get what she wanted.

"That would be alright, Alice. You designed men's suits too?" he asked.

"Actually, yes, and that line is inspired by Bella's husband, Edward," she said. "Ever suit coordinates with a dress that I designed previously," she said. I was so proud of her, how professional and controlling she was in this instance. She was Alice Cullen.

We left and the rest of the day was spent just strolling around the streets of Italy. Renesmee insisted that I see everything that she had seen. It was all very pretty and I was having fun. The day was over faster than I thought possible and we all sat in the main room of the mansion, talking. The wolves all slept while the vampires talked about the upcoming events. I was nervous, but Alice said that was only to be expected.

The next day, I found myself in a simple midnight blue halter top and a pair of comfy jeans. I was sitting in a couch seat in front of Mr. Rimes who was the representative of the Italian Fashion catalogue. I wondered what he was going to ask me and what he already knew about me.

"Hello, Bella," he said.

"Hello, Mr. Rimes-"

"Please, Bella, call me Ray for now," he said with a smile. My family- all eighteen of them- were sitting just outside the room so they could hear everything we were saying, but Ray, being a human, didn't know that.

"So, Ray, what questions are you gonna ask me?"

"Well, we want the buyers of your sister's line to relate to you and get to know you as a person. So I am trying to get inside of your head so they can all see. First off, what is your full name?"

"Isabella Marie Swan Cullen," I replied with a smile. I could hear Edward outside the door telling me he loved me and I smiled again.

"What is it like to have the clothing line 'My Bella' inspired by you?"

"It is very strange, but I love Alice and I know her so well that everything she does is strange," I said. I heard Alice growl playfully outside the door and I laughed. Ray gave me an odd look and smiled.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Oh, I was just seeing what Alice would say if she heard me call her a strange pixie," I explained and laughed again.

"She is a pixie?" Ray asked.

"She looks like one, doesn't she? And she can be pretty evil like one when she doesn't get her way, Ray," I said.

"It sounds like you love her very much," he said. "What do you think about her designing a line for you?"

"It seems like something Alice would do. I don't like attention and I never have, but Alice likes to place me in the spotlight every chance she gets. She said that the reason she named the line 'My Bella' was because my husband, Edward has always said that I have always been beautiful and he calls me his Bella. He says 'my Bella' and Bella means beautiful so the line is 'My Bella'."

"It seems that your husband loves you very much," he said. "But you don't look old enough to be married," he said.

"I am older than I look," I said and it wasn't a lie. I was twenty but I only looked nineteen.

"How old are you?"

"Twenty," I said. He raised an eyebrow.

"You have a daughter, do you not?"

"Yes, her name is Renesmee."

"That is an unusual name," he said.

I laughed. "Well, it is a mixture of my mother Renee's name and Edward's mother Esme's names. She is so much like Edward," I added.

"How old is she?"

"Only a year," I said. This was all flowing easily, but some of it was partly true and partly not.

"When did you find out about this line?"

"Less than a week ago," I replied with a sigh.

He asked more questions about me and my family and how things were. I answered as honestly as I could on many of the questions. I was getting input from my family in the hallway and it earned laughter from me and everyone else. I was glad to be out of the interview and Ray thanked me for my time and coming to speak about my life with him. He shook Edward's hand and left. That night, everyone was anticipating the fashion show and I found that I was less nervous.

The next day was the big day. Emmett was so excited that he could be a model! Everyone laughed as he practiced his model walk. It turned out that Edward and I, Rosalie and Emmett, Alice and Jasper, Esme and Carlisle, Leah and Seth, Renesmee and Jacob would be partnered together to model. The other werewolves refused because they wanted to watch the fun. You can't even imagine Alice's excitement about the whole thing. She was doing make-up and hair for everyone. She had already seen what everyone would be wearing and she was helping us all the dress. She showed us how to walk and turn and Emmett was surprisingly good!

Edward already looked like a model and he caught me watching him. He kissed me and told me I looked beautiful. Alice had me wear the midnight blue lingerie piece so I was feeling self-conscious. I would be going out very first and last and several times in between. I would go out in a different dress each time and I would be modeling more than anyone else. After all, I was Bella in "My Bella".

When I went out the first time, it was alone. This outfit didn't have a male version, unfortunately. I would've liked to have seen Edward in something like this. I walked out and was graceful in my movements. There was a loud applause from the audience when I came out. I thought I heard several cat-calls, too. I was smiling widely. It was amazing. I did a turn and earned more applause. When I was done and went backstage, Alice told me I did amazing and then Rose and Em went out. Emmett got a lot of laughter when he model walked and pointed at the people. He even did a few air kisses and Rosalie actually smiled at it! They did amazing! Alice and Jasper were even better when they went; they were gorgeous and everyone knew Alice Cullen because she was the mind behind it all. She was given many rounds of applause. Carlisle and Esme were the ones that shocked me most. I had never seen them do anything like modeling before; they were mesmerizing.

The catalogue had gone out quicker than I had thought. Italy knew who I was and everything about me and my family. We were an instant hit. We all got applauses. No one knew that Renesmee was my daughter, however. She didn't look one and we couldn't risk people finding out about her, but we said that she was adopted- we gave them the version we originally gave Charlie. So Renesmee was my adopted daughter and Jacob was her grown-up best friend. When they went out, they got just as much applause as Alice and Jasper had. Jacob got many cat-calls and Renesmee glared. Edward and I just laughed. Leah and Seth were better than I expected. She was smiling and earning applause from many of the men. She couldn't wipe off the smile.

It was time for Edward and I to go out together this time and we were almost turned deaf by the sounds when we came out. I couldn't believe how popular we were; it was so unexpected. Edward decided to do something drastic and kissed me in front of the audience. They went wild as he took my hand and led me backstage.

The show went on this way and it was a huge success. Alice was thrilled and everyone was worn out! We had all stayed up- even the werewolves- and talked about how awesome it all was. I couldn't stop smiling about it all.

The next day, we departed for home.

END FLASHBACK:

Wow. It had all gone by in a blink. There was happiness in the air, but it was also quiet. Alice looked up at me and we smile about it all. She was just happy to have some quiet. She allowed us all to sit where we wanted and it all worked out perfectly. Leah was happy with it all, too, and I was happy to see her loosen up.

I decided to "do an Edward" and close my eyes. It was so peaceful. It was nice.

"Say, Paul-"

"What, Emmett?"

"Knock, knock…"

* * *

**AN: You guys don't even know! I smiled throughout this whole chapter! Ha, ha, ha! I hope it was worth the wait! I really, really do! Tell me what you think!  
**

**REVIEW.**


	17. Alice's Simple Statement

**AN: I am thinking about updating only this story, when I can, and finishing it up soon. It's is coming close to its closing and I am proud of this story, as it was my first. I hope to have around 20 chapters but it may have more depending on what happens... **

**Oh, and **_**this**_** piece of ****art ****was created by Alyssa the Twilight Lover:**

**She said to me: **

Well well, I will let you read it if you want. Completely inspired by your story, and by randomness, and by well, idk.

**And this is her… ****random****… **_**something**_**:**

There once was a dude  
who was fat  
and his name was Matt  
and he liked to carry  
around his pet baseball bat  
its name was Kelly  
and it was very smelly  
from the mold around the house  
he tried to clean that up  
with a mysteriously appearing blouse  
but than something came in the night  
that gave him a fright  
he didn't know what it was  
so he started to make his phone buz  
as to distract himself  
but it wouldn't work  
because the thing came up to him  
and said "that was my blouse"  
so Matt then asked  
"Why are you in my house?"  
and the thing answered  
"because you stole my blouse"  
and now my sister Alice  
will be very very mad  
so now you will be punished  
because you were bad  
I am a vortex  
and I will spin you around  
until you have spun  
100000000 times around"  
Matt went to protest  
but the vortex wouldn't let him rest  
and it picked him up off the ground  
and spun him around  
one million spins later  
Matt was dead  
everyone was happy  
so they all jumped on random beds  
and the vortex then said  
"killing Matt  
was actually my plan  
because what he was going to do  
would get out of hand"  
everyone knew him  
for trying to dictate a website  
so they all jumped around  
and screamed with delight  
they asked the vortex  
what Matt would have done  
and the vortex said  
"all you wouldn't have had your accounts on that site anymore  
and that wouldn't be fun"  
so that is why the vortex  
decided to kill Matt  
oh, and the vortex decided to keep  
Matt's baseball batt  
so it could play  
baseball outside  
because that what she always  
did with her family in her free time.

**Afterwards, she said: **

That was crazy.

**I must say that I agree, but it is enjoyable all the same!**

**I just thought I would share this beautiful… whatever-it-is with all of you! 8-) I thought it was quite funny and it was inspired by my story! ANYHOO, this is the newest chapter of The Giving Gift. ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**_Wow. It had all gone by in a blink. There was happiness in the air, but it was also quiet. Alice looked up at me and we smile about it all. She was just happy to have some quiet. She allowed us all to sit where we wanted and it all worked out perfectly. Leah was happy with it all, too, and I was happy to see her loosen up._

_I decided to "do an Edward" and close my eyes. It was so peaceful. It was nice._

_"Say, Paul-"_

_"What, Emmett?"_

_"Knock, knock…"_

* * *

**16. Alice's Simple Statement**

The house was quiet.

On the plane earlier today, it hadn't even been this quiet- well, it was quiet on the plane until Emmett and Paul decided it was time to make some jokes about how to annoy Lady Gaga, and as it turns out, all you have to do is "Poke-her-face". The family had been "exhausted" on the plane, for a time, but this house was silent and that was what I needed right now. I needed this quiet time to think about anything and everything in my head.

Everyone else had gone into the house after the plane had landed in the Cullen backyard. They were "exasperated" and "resting" about a mile away from me, now. I had told Edward that I needed to get something from the house. He didn't even ask to come with me like he would on a normal-basis. That's how run-down he was. It was a good thing for me, though. It was true, I did need to come to our home and "get" something, but it wasn't material. I needed to catch my breath, I needed to get myself together, and I needed to think.

I wasn't in the house long before I realized that I wanted to go out. It was dark out, a little past twilight, and it was cloudy. I ran hard through the night; the leaves under me flowing up and out from my feet in a blur. I decided to stop in the same place that Alice and I had been not even a week ago, the day she told me she saw me dying in a vision, the day she told me she knew about my ability.

Italy was fun. I really enjoyed it, but now it's time to think about what was coming: my death. Alice hadn't allowed me any time alone since that day and she wasn't going to start now.

"Hello, Bella," she said, coming up on me. I was sitting on a fallen tree log thinking about my upcoming demise, and she pushed herself up beside me, looked up through a part in the trees, and watched the stars twinkle. "Hi, Alice," I replied. She smiled.

"You know, I think Renesmee is sleeping," she said.

"Really?"

"Yes, and I thought you should know that," she finished, looking into my eyes and then at the night sky. It was beautiful tonight, but maybe I was noticing it, looming over me, more beautiful than ever, because of another reason. It was weird, the way she said it, that my daughter was asleep. I didn't understand, then, why she was telling me something like that, something that I could easily find out on my own. Admittedly, I didn't know, but I could guess. I didn't know, then, that the fact of my daughter's sleeping and the way the night stars shone down on me, the simplicity of both, would be something I would treasure, forever.

* * *

**AN: I am SO SORRY this is so TERRIBLY SHORT, and it may seem like a "staller" and I am sorry for that, but it was all I could do with this little time I had to update. I am glad I had time to update this story, however short that time was. I chose this story to add to because I felt like updating this one. I plan to have this story completed soon, but I am not sure how it will all work out.**


	18. Your Own Ending

**AN: This story is open-ended. It has been so long since I updated that I don't have the drive to finish this story. I just don't know how to end it. There are three options. Choose the one you like and write your own ending in your head. Many of you probably have. **

**Understand that I wanted to finish this story so badly, but any time I tried to write it, the story changed in my head. It's not up to me to find the ending. It's up to you to write one yourself.**

_Option Ending One: Bella dies turning Rosalie human. The end. The Giving Gift._

_Option Ending Two: Bella goes into a coma state when she goes supernova and turns Rosalie into a human again. Bella stays in the state for a few months while Rosalie becomes pregnant and has her own hybrid baby, and then Rosalie is changed again and Bella is returned to her old self. Bella used her "gift" to give Rosalie a "gift". The Giving Gift._

_Option Ending Three: Rosalie decides that she can't sacrifice Bella for what she wants. She tells Bella that the "gift" of sacrifice was one that she learned from Bella. So the "gift" of learning sacrifice makes Rosalie spare Bella and give her a life. The Giving Gift._

**It is very difficult for me to choose. Maybe, in the future, I will update an ending, but for right now, let your own creative mind decide.**

**Maybe you made your own ending. I would like to hear about it. Put it into a review.**

**Thank you for all who have stayed with this story. I love you!**

**I hope you are not too disappointed. I am a bit angry with myself.**

**~Sylvia~ **


End file.
